Keeping Up Appearances
by SarBear98
Summary: A new member shows up ready to join the Mount Thomas Police. Her life hasn’t been easy, each day she’s reminded of the things she’s lost but also the things she’s gained. Trying her best to put down roots but pushing people away before they can hurt her, what will happen when she finally finds a place she can call ‘Home’ and a person shows up from her past?
1. Chapter one

It was a cold windy day as she made her way along the small path towards the stone like cottage, she smoothed out the creases on her shirt as she took in a deep breath in slowly letting it out as she pulled back the wire door and entered, standing across from the bench she watched as a women made her way out of an office

"I told you PJ, he's innocent" she said turning and smirking at him

"Well you may have been right this time Mags, but you'll keep" he said laughing as he made his way to the kitchen area turning on the kettle.

"Ah hi… Can I help you?" Maggie asked as she approached the bench

"I hope so, I'm here to see Senior Sergeant Croydon" she said smiling

"Sure I'll just let him know you're here" she said knocking on his office door

"Ah Boss there's someone here to see you" Maggie said opening the door and sticking her head into his office as she pointed to the waiting area

"Oh yes, send her in" he said smiling as he took his glasses off.

Maggie smiled towards the unknown woman "You can go straight through" she said opening the swinging gate to let her walk through

"Thank you" she said smiling as she entered his office and closed the door. Maggie made her way over to PJ near the kitchen

"New member?" he said leaning against the bench as he looked through the window leading into the Bosses office

"I think so" she said smirking at him

"Cough up" she said holding her hand out and PJ dug into his pocket

"You're going to send me broke" he said grinning as he placed $5 in her open hand

"Well stop making bet's you know you won't win" she said laughing as she turned to head back to her desk

"Where's the fun in that Mags" he said smirking at her as he turned around and started making himself a coffee.

Back in Toms office the new member was sitting awkwardly while he looked over the paperwork "So you're from Maryborough?" he asked looking up at her

"Ah yes Sir" she said smiling weakly

"A country girl, I think you're going to fit in perfect here and the names Tom everyone around here calls me Boss" he said looking up before glancing back down at the paperwork.

She shifted in her seat "Well I moved to Adelaide and lived there for 5 years before I missed the country to much" she said smiling as the Boss took off his glasses

"I never did like the big city" he said shifting to stand

"It's good to have you on board I'll see if any of the other members are in to introduce you" he said opening his door and moving aside to let her walk through first, as they moved into the open area PJ moved off Maggie's desk and pretended to do some work

"Ah PJ, Maggie this is the new member, Sarah Joy" he said as Maggie arose from her seat

"Ah hi Margaret Doyle, Maggie" she said smiling as she shook her hand

"Nice to meet you" she said smiling as PJ moved forward to shake her hand also

"PJ Hasham, nice to meet you" he said moving back next to Maggie

"Ah so we've also got Nick Shultz and Dash McKinley" Tom said looking at the empty desks.

"Right well how about you take Sarah to the Imperial to settle in Maggie?" Tom asked hopeful

"Sure, I'm about to knock off so first round of drinks are on you" Maggie said playfully hitting Tom's arm "I'll just get my things" she said smiling at Sarah before heading towards the locker room.

"So you're from the country originally?" Maggie asked as they walked towards the Imperial

"Am I that obvious?" Sarah said laughing

"Sorry, it's just city people have a different personality about them and you don't" she said smiling at her

"Thanks… I guess" Sarah said a little confused "I'm originally from Maryborough I lived there until I was 16" Maggie looked at her and smiled

"I knew it! I knew you were a country girl" she said laughing

"Have you always lived here?" Sarah asked trying to get to know her

"I'd love to say yes but no… I grew up in Melbourne with my Dad and 2 brothers, have you got any family?" she asked turning to look at Sarah

"Yeah I've got 2 older brothers and 2 younger brothers" she said as Maggie's eyes widened

"Wow, big family so you're like the middle child?" she asked

"Well… Yeah I guess you could say that, my two younger brothers are from my Dad's second marriage" she said smiling

"And your older brothers?",

"My oldest brother is from my Mum's first relationship before she met my Dad, then my Parent's had my brother then me and my Dad got remarried and had my two younger brothers" she said watching Maggie's brain going overtime

"So how old's the youngest brother?" she asked trying to figure out how old Sarah was

"He's 10" Sarah said smiling

"So if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Maggie asked

"Oh I'm 23" she said smiling

"Oh, You're older than Dash" she said surprised thinking she was younger

"She'll hopefully be at the Imperial tonight so you can meet her she's also my housemate" Maggie said smiling

"So this Imperial, has it got rooms people can rent?" Sarah asked hopeful

"Sure does, Chris the owner she's great and will make you feel really welcomed" Maggie said smiling as they got closer to the Imperial.

Maggie walked into the Imperial with Sarah following behind "Chris?" she said as they stood near the bar

"Maggie? I thought it was Tom's shout?" Chris said placing a beer down for the customer she was serving before making her way to the end of the bar

"He'll be along later but this is Sarah Joy, the new member" Maggie said motioning to Sarah

"It's nice to meet you" Chris said smiling

"Likewise" Sarah said smiling back at Chris

"Is there any chance of getting a room?" Maggie asked hopeful

"I'm afraid not… I'm completely full with this function on" she said pointing to all the people in the dining room Maggie looked at all the people in the dining room

"The Writer's convention I completely forgot" Maggie said looking back at Chris

"Is there any other places I could stay?" Sarah asked softly

"I'll have a ring around for you but I think everything might be fully booked…" Chris said sadly

"Can I get you guys a drink while you wait?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd love one, Maggie?" Sarah asked smiling "My shout" she said pulling out her purse

"Thanks" Maggie said smiling "A OJ thanks Chris" Maggie said looking at Chris

"Ah make that 2 please" Sarah said moving out of the doorway and closer to the bar while Maggie went to find a seat

"So you're the new Copper?" Chris asked as she poured the drinks

"Yeah I guess so" Sarah said smiling

"Well you're going to love it here" she said handing the drinks to her as Sarah handed over her money

"I hope so, I'd really love to stay" she said smiling before taking the drinks over to where Maggie was sitting.

Half an hour later the rest of the member's walked through the Imperial door "Alright Chris a round of drinks over here, Tommy's paying!" PJ said as he entered with Tom, Dash and Nick.

"Yeah, yeah" Chris said smirking as Tom stood at the end of the bar with his arms crossed.

"So the new Copper, she's a bit different" Chris said to Tom as she poured the drinks

"She comes from Adelaide" he said looking over to her watching as she was introduced to Nick and Dash

"Does she have any idea what's she's in for working in the country?" Chris asked confused "She doesn't look like a city person" Chris said pouring the last drink

"No she's from Maryborough originally" Tom said as Chris placed the tray of drinks in front of him

"Huh, how'd she end up here?" Chris asked looking over at her

"I don't know… Well better get these over there before PJ sends a search party" Tom said laughing as he carried the drinks to the table.

"So I'd like to propose a toast" Tom said grabbing a beer from the tray "To Sarah, welcome to Mount Thomas" he said raising his glass as everyone else followed she smiled widely clinking her glass with everyone as they spent well into the night getting to know all about her.

It was when everyone began to leave the Chris stopped Maggie near the door "Maggie…" she said grabbing her arm

"Yeah?" she said stopping

"I've rung around, every where's completely booked out" she said smiling weakly

"Right…" she said looking over to Sarah who looked lost "Um thanks Chris, I'll sort something out" she said smiling, PJ made his way over placing a hand on her back

"You ready?" he asked wanting to go

"Change of plans…" Maggie said smiling weakly

"You're a good person Maggie Doyle" PJ said smiling at her as he saw her looking over at Sarah

"I'm sorry…" she said placing a hand on his chest

"Don't be sorry, I'll see you tomorrow" he said kissing her forehead before leaving out of the side door.

Maggie made her way over to Sarah "Hey, so I've got a spare room if you want it?" she said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Oh no I couldn't impose" she said holding her hands up

"Don't be stupid, come on you can follow me in your car" she said pulling Sarah out of the chair and headed towards the exit

"See ya guys" Chris said waving

"By Chris" Maggie said as Sarah smiled.

Sarah pulled up next Maggie as they both moved out of their cars Maggie grabbing one of Sarah's bags and carried it inside with her following behind "Thanks again, I promise it'll only be a few nights" she said smiling weakly

"Hey it's absolutely fine, we've got 3 bedrooms here and Dash and I would love the company" she said showing her to the spare room as Dash walked through the back door

"Hey Mags, I'm home" she said walking up the hallway

"We're in here" Maggie yelled out as Dash stood in the doorway

"Sarah, hey" she said smiling

"Sarah's going to be staying for a while just until she finds a place or…" Maggie said looking at Dash who immediately caught on

"If you want your more than welcome to stay here and be our housemate?" Dash said looking at Maggie who was nodding her head

"I don't want to impose" Sarah said placing her bag on the bed

"You're not, you need somewhere to stay and we have a spare room" Maggie said smiling

"Thank you" she said as Maggie moved to stand near Dash

"Your welcome, this is going to be fun" Dash said smirking before heading towards her own bedroom

"Bathroom's at the end of the hall to the left, make yourself at home" Maggie said smiling before leaving her room.

Sarah sat down on the bed and sighed she was here less than a day and had already been invited to live with her workmate, she told herself she wasn't going to settle down or get close but maybe it wouldn't hurt to settle a little bit…


	2. Chapter Two

Sarah awoke early the next morning today was her first day of work, getting dressed she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself straightening up her shirt she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly reaching for her nametag brushing her thumb over it as she pinned it to her shirt

"I hope I make you proud Dad…" she said as a tear fell down her cheek a knock on her door pulled her out of her trance as it swung open

"You ready?" Maggie asked as she stood in the doorway looking at Sarah who wiped the tear off her cheek

"Yeah, let's go" she said smiling as she grabbed her coat off the bed and following Maggie out the door.

"Are you nervous?" Maggie asked as they were driving to the station

"Nervous is an understatement" Sarah said smiling weakly

"You'll be fine, just follow the rules and hand your paperwork in on time and the Boss will love you" Maggie said smirking

"Right… I'll keep that in mind" she said smiling as they continued the rest of the drive to the station in silence.

Maggie and Sarah made their way in as Tom made his way out of his office "Ah Sarah, welcome to your first day of work" he said smiling

"Thank you" she said smiling back before walking towards the locker room with Maggie.

"Oh PJ, nice of you to join us…" Tom said crossing his arms as PJ walked through the door

"Sorry Boss, slept in" he said smirking

"Did a certain Senior Constable keep you up all night Peej?" Nick said laughing

"I object to that!" Maggie said walking out of the locker room

"Oh really?" Nick said wagging his eyebrows up and down

"Yes! I was with Sarah all night, tell them" Maggie said as Sarah walked out of the locker room

"Absolutely! Maggie was helping me settle in" Sarah smiled as she made her way over to the sign in book.

"So we haven't got a desk for you yet since Nick doesn't leave for another week" Tom said pointing to Nick who was smirking

"So for now you'll just have to use the table in the corner" Tom said pointing to the desk like table near Maggie's desk.

"Awesome thanks" she said making her way over and putting her stuff down on the desk

"So what's first…" she said as everyone smirked knowing full well what the Boss was going to make her do, he did it for all the new people who've started in the past

"Well… since you're asking, the cells need cleaning and the property cage needs to be emptied and everything needs to be logged in the property book as you do so" he said smiling at her as he watched her eyes widen

"I'm on it" Sarah said as she got to work.

"The vehicles also need a wash" Tom called after her

"Yes Boss" she said walking in the direction of the cell's.

"That's not far!" Maggie said standing next to PJ as she crossed her arms

"Hey, you know the Bosses rule about new people they have to do all the yucky jobs" PJ joked as he playfully elbowed her

"She's new not a servant for all you to avoid the jobs you're supposed to be doing" Maggie said looking back at Tom

"We made you do those chores when you first started…" Tom said smiling at her

"Yeah but…" she went to say but the Boss interrupted her

"And Dash" he said holding his hands up before he went back into his office.

"Cheer up Mags, more time you can spent with me" PJ said smiling at her, Nick cleared his throat from behind

"Doing work! Get your head out of the gutter Shultz" PJ said hitting him across the back of the head, Maggie laughed as she made her way back to her desk and worked on some paperwork.

Sarah was outside washing the four-wheel drive when a familiar face made their way towards her at first she didn't notice them but they noticed her

"Hey Sar…" she said smiling as Sarah stopped what she was doing to look at the woman

"Auntie Dawn?" she said surprised dropping the sponge in the bucket and making her way over to give her a hug

"It's so good to see you" she said hugging Sarah tightly

"I've missed you" Sarah said as she pulled away from the hug

"It's only been a few months you Slacko" she said laughing.

"It's been hard…" Sarah said softly as they heard the wire door open

"Sarah?" Maggie said making her way over

"Yep?" she said as Maggie stopped next to her

"We got a call you want to come with me?" she said smiling

"I'd love to, um Maggie Doyle this is my Auntie Dawn…" Sarah said as she watched Maggie introduce herself.

"I'll catch up with you after work" her Aunty said placing a hand on her arm

"Ok, I'll message you" Sarah said as she gave her Aunty one last hug before pulling the bucket off the four-wheel drive before hoping in the passenger seat while Maggie got in the driver's side.

Pulling out of the driveway Sarah waved at her Auntie as they drove off.

"So what's this call we're responding too?" Sarah asked and they headed out of Mount Thomas

"A Mr Jacobs has reported some sheep been stolen and this being the country we have to investigate it" Maggie said smiling at her before looking back ahead at the road.

"Right, well it beats anything we would have done in the city" Sarah said smiling with joy

"So… Your Auntie?" Maggie said slowly not sure if Sarah wanted to talk about it

"What about her?" she said softly

"Oh nothing… I just didn't think you had any family here?" Maggie said confused

"I don't, most of my family is in Bendigo but my Mum's in Adelaide with her Girlfriend" Sarah said smiling

"So your Auntie came all the way from Bendigo to see you that's nice" Maggie said looking over at her

"Yeah, she means the world to me been there for me through the hard and the good time" Sarah said softly as a few tears escaped from her eyes

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Maggie said placing a hand on her shoulder

"No it's ok you didn't" Sarah said reassuring her.

Her Auntie showing up just reminded her of everything she's missed but all the things she can look forward to…

They arrived at Mr Jacobs farm within 20minutes pulling the car to a stop her and Maggie got out and made their way over to him

"Mr Jacobs?" Maggie asked as they approached her she took her hat off

"What do you want girly?" he said angrily

"You rang the station about some stolen sheep? I'm Senior Constable Doyle this is Constable Joy" Maggie said annoyed as he looked at Maggie and then towards Sarah

"I don't need the Police to figure out who stole them" he said grumpily

"Excuse me?" Sarah said confused

"My bloody neighbour he's always trying to steal my things" he said pushing past Sarah

"Ah Sir, I'm sorry but you rang us" Sarah said taking her hat off and placing it under her arm

"No my bloody daughter did that, so you can leave now" he said waving his hands up as a woman approached them

"I'm so sorry about him!" she said apologizing as she watched her Dad storm off

"It's fine, not the worst farmer we've dealt with" Maggie said smiling.

"I'm Leslie, I'll show you where the sheep were being kept" she said pointing to the small trail

"Sarah can you get the camera please?" Maggie asked as she followed Leslie

"Sure" Sarah said smiling as she made her way to the car to get the camera.

Sarah was making her way to where Maggie was when she spotted some tracks "Ah Maggie?" she called

"Yep?" Maggie said making her way over as Sarah knelt down next to the tracks

"It looks like a lighter vehicle came through and then it had a load, see there the same tracks" Sarah said pointing to the difference between the tracks

"Nice spot" Maggie said patting her on the back before she arose to talk to Leslie as Sarah took some photos.

"Does your Father own a truck?" Maggie asked

"Yeah but it's out of service has been for years…" Leslie responded confused

"Do you mind if we take a look at it?" Maggie asked hopeful

"Ah sure, it's in the shed" Leslie said walking towards the shed with Maggie following behind she stopped next to Sarah

"Have a look at the tracks some more and I'll meet you at the shed"

"Ok" Sarah said as she followed the tracks taking more photos.

As they approached the truck Maggie noticed some recently new dirt on the tires "Could it be possible that your Dad sold the sheep and he doesn't remember?" Maggie asked examining the tires

"No… I'm here all the time I would have heard or seen him" Leslie said crossing her arms. Sarah made her way over towards Maggie

"The tracks stop at the end of the driveway then there's no trace of them…" Sarah said whispering to Maggie

"Can I have a look at those photos?" she asked as Sarah handed her the camera

"It's the same tread…" she said holding the camera up next to the wheel of the truck

"How long has the truck been out of service for?" Maggie asked arising to her feet watching as Leslie's demeanour change

"I told you, a few years…" she said getting angry.

"Can you pin point exactly?" Sarah asked moving to stand next to Maggie

"I don't know…" she said looking angrily at Maggie

"Ok can you and your Father come back to the station to answer some questions with our detective?" Maggie asked nicely

"I can't I've got…" Leslie began saying before she turned around and ran off

"I'll go" Sarah said springing into action as Maggie ran to the car

"Mount Thomas 502 to Mount Thomas station" she said through the radio

"Mount Thomas station go ahead Doyle" Tom's voice crackled through the radio

"Ah we've got a runner here Boss" she said softly

"Well go after her!" he said confused as to why she was calling it in

"Sarah's already gone after her…" Maggie said placing her forehead on the top of the car

"What? You sent the new Copper after her?"

"Ah no Boss, she took off after her before I could stop her…" Maggie said as she saw Sarah heading towards her with Leslie in handcuffs

"Sir, we've got her we'll be in soon can you get PJ to set up the interview room…" Maggie said placing the radio back down

"Copy that, see you when you get in 502. Mount Thomas station back on channel" Tom said as the radio clicked off.

Maggie put on a smile as Sarah made her way over "She tried to jump the fence behind the house…" Sarah said holding up her cut arm

"Put her in back we'll take her to the station and then you're going to hospital" Maggie said grabbing Sarah's arm to look at the cut.

"It's not that deep..." she said placing Leslie in the back of the car

"The doctors can be the judge of that, for now just hold this against it…" Maggie said pulling out an old piece of cloth from the boot.

Maggie made her way into the station half an hour later with the suspect in custody, Tom came out of his office as he saw Maggie walking in without Sarah

"Where's Constable Joy?" he said taking his glasses off

"She's at the hospital, Nick could you…" she asked pointing to the suspect as Nick arose from his chair

"Yeah" he said moving towards Leslie

"This way please Miss Jacobs" he said opening the interview room door and walking inside with her.

"Explain Doyle" Tom said loudly making PJ come out of his office

"Boss, she just ran after her I couldn't stop her… Anyway she cut her arm trying to get Miss Jacobs off the fence she was jumping" Maggie said placing her hat down on her desk

"Why didn't you stay with her at the hospital?" Tom asked surprised that wasn't like Maggie.

"She didn't want me to, told me to just head back to the station…." Maggie said sitting at her desk and placing her head in her hands.

"I'll go check on her…. You process Miss Jacobs" Tom said grabbing his hat and jacket from his office before making his way to the key hook near the locker room and out the back door.

PJ made his way over to Maggie and knelt in front of her "Hey…" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"I'm the Senior Connie, I'm supposed to look out for her" Maggie said sadly turning to look him

"You can't control what other people do Mags" he said placing a hand on hers

"I still should have stopped her" Maggie said softly

"She'll be fine it's just a cut right?" PJ said trying to get her to see the bright side

"Yeah… Thank you for cheering me up…" Maggie said placing a hand on his cheek

"It's what I'm here for" he said smiling as she placed a kiss on his lips before moving up to stand

"I better…" she said grabbing her notebook

"Yeah" he said smiling before arising and making his way back to his office.

Sarah was sitting in the waiting room as Tom walked in "Joy, you okay?" he said stopping when he saw her

"Yes Boss, it's just a cut" she said trying to smile

"Have you been seen yet?" he asked seeing the old bloody rag on her arm

"I'm just waiting for the Doctor" she said as she watched Tom sit down

"Then I'll wait with you" he said smiling

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine honestly" she said putting on a brave face

"I'm not going anywhere" he said taking off his hat as he reached for a newspaper.

Half an hour later and Sarah was taken to a room while Dr Hamilton examined her, turns out it wasn't just a cut but a really deep wound getting 20 stiches and a tetanus shot later and Sarah emerged with a great big bandage wrapped around her arm

"So what's the verdict?" Tom asked as Sarah walked into the waiting area with Dr Hamilton

"I want her to take it easy for a few weeks just until her stiches heal but other than that everything seems good" she said smiling at Tom

"Light duties it is" Tom said smiling at Dr Hamilton and back at Sarah

"Which in Tom's language this means Paperwork…" Dr Hamilton laughed

"Great…" Sarah said sarcastically

"Alright so we're good to go?" Tom said picking up his hat

"Yep all good" Dr Hamilton said smiling as she turned away to leave

"Thanks Zoe!" Tom called back to her as she waved goodbye before turning the corner.

The drive back to the station was quiet and awkward, Tom gave her a lecture about going out on her own and not waiting for backup because on this job there was always things that were dangerous whether or not it was people or objects, in her case the metal fence.


	3. Chapter Three

Sarah made her way into the station slowly following behind Tom as Maggie made her way out of the interview room and saw the bandage on her arm "Omg, are you okay?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine Maggie, don't worry" Sarah said smiling weakly as Tom sighed

"20 stiches and a tetanus shot isn't fine, so for a few weeks Sarah's on light duties" Tom said crossing his arms

"Sarah… I'm so sorry" Maggie said softly

"It's not your fault Maggie, the Boss has already given me a talking to about going out on my own and not waiting for backup…" Sarah said moving towards her desk

"Ah what are you doing?" Tom asked looking at her

"Doing work…." She answered back

"No you're going home for the day to rest that arm" Tom said motioning towards the locker room

"But…" Sarah tried to object

"No but's off you go" Tom said sighing as he turned to look at Maggie.

"She's going to be a handful that one…" Tom said smiling at Maggie as she smirked "So Miss Jacobs did you get anything out of her?" Tom asked changing the subject

"PJ's in with her now but she's practically admitted to stealing the sheep herself because her Father was paying too much attention to them and not her" Maggie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Can we charge her?" Tom asked hopeful wanting to close the case

"The Father is practically insisting on it" Maggie said sadly

"What makes a father want to charge his own daughter…" Tom said crossing his arms as Sarah made her way out of the locker room

"We'll see you when your rostered on next" Tom said opening the swinging gate for her to walk out

"Yes Boss, I'll see you at home Maggie…" Sarah said moving past them

"Yep, get some rest…" Maggie said smiling as Sarah walked out the front door

"Home?" Tom asked confused

"We offered her our spare room, I think it's going to be good for her… I can tell she needs a bit of security" Maggie said smiling at Tom

"You're a good person Doyle" Tom said smiling before moving into his office

"I try" Maggie said laughing before making her way back into the interview room.

Sarah began the walk to the Imperial she had messaged her Auntie tell her to meet her there as she had finished work early, and was really looking forward to a catch up.

Back at the station PJ had processed Miss Jacobs when her Father walked in "Mr Jacobs, what can I do for you?" Maggie asked making her way to the front counter

"I'm here to take Leslie home" he said angrily

"Right well she's just with our detective if you'd like to take a seat" Maggie said motioning to the seated area

"Well hurry up I've got things to do!" he said grumpily taking a seat

"It will take as long as it take's Sir since your daughter is being charged" Maggie said moving back to her desk, something caught her eye on the floor near Sarah's desk pushing her swivel chair towards it she leant down and picked it up turning it over it was a photo of a man with 2 kids one of them looked like Sarah, smiling she stashed it carefully in her draw remembering to give it to her later.

PJ made his way out of the interview room with Leslie "This way Miss Jacobs, we just need to get you to sign somethings" PJ said as Mr Jacobs arose from his chair as launched towards Leslie

"How could you do it Girly! Those sheep are my life I could lose the farm because of you!" he said yelling causing Tom to come out of his office

"Good! You never did care for me or anything else maybe this will open up your eyes!" she yelled back as Mr Jacobs moved forward to grab her

"Why you!" he said causing Tom to interfere to break it up as Mr Jacobs hit him with a right hook intended for his daughter

"Right! That's it Mr Jacobs your being charged with assault!" PJ said grabbing him and pushing him towards the interview room.

Maggie attended to Tom while Nick finished processing Leslie "Come on…" Maggie said pulling Tom towards the kitchen area as she grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer "Here…" she said handing it to him as he placed it on his cheek.

Back at the Imperial Chris had let Sarah use the Parlour to catch up with her Auntie, bringing in a tray of drinks Sarah smiled at Chris "Thank you Chris, this is my Auntie Dawn" Sarah motioned to her Auntie sitting in the chair opposite her

"Nice to meet you I'm Chris Riley if there's anything I can get you just let me know" she said smiling before leaving the Parlour to attend back to the Bar.

Sarah reached for one of the drinks as Dawn took hers "So the Police Force hey?" she said taking a sip of her drink before placing it down

"I wanted to make Dad proud, do something with my life…" Sarah said placing her drink down and shifting in her chair

"You Dad was always proud of you Sar…" she said smiling at her

"So tell me why did you leave Adelaide?" she asked surprised

"I always loved the country, I feel closer to Dad being here…" Sarah said smiling at her Auntie as she watched her smile disappear

"Your Dad would want you to live your life Sar, not stay in the past I'm glad you've moved closer to your family but your Dad would also want you to settle down find a home" she said trying to make her see sense

"I don't need a home Auntie Dawn, I'm fine with moving around it's easier to not let people in" Sarah said reaching for her drink

"That's no way to live…" she said concerned

"It's my way… If I don't let people get close, I won't get hurt and then people won't leave" she said swallowing the rest of her drink before putting her empty glass down.

"Your Dad didn't leave you Sar, he didn't have a choice…" she said softly

"I know, but other people have left, people I've gotten close too…" she said looking at the floor

"It's been hard… Loosing Nana and then Dad less than 6 months later at times I'm happy and then I think to myself why? Why do I deserve to be happy if they're gone and not here to be happy with me…?" this confused her Auntie she thought she was doing so well with everything.

As Sarah moved in her chair her bandage became visible "What happened to your arm?" her Auntie said concerned

"Got into a fight with a fence" Sarah said laughing

"Really?"

"Yeah the fence won though, had to get 20 stiches, no but I was chasing a suspect who tried to jump a fence I cut my arm trying to pull them down" Sarah said pulling her sleeve back down.

"So where are you living?" she asked changing the subject

"Maggie's offered me her spare room" Sarah said softly

"That's nice of her"

"I told her it would only be a few nights, just until I can sort something else out…" Sarah said as the smile off her Aunties face disappeared

"You can't keep running Sar…" she said softly

"Maybe not but I can try and keep my heart closed and my mind open…" she said bluntly.

"And have you told anyone that you might not be sticking around?" she asked straight out

"It's better if they don't know, then it won't hurt them as much when I disappear" she said smiling weakly.

"I'm worried, what if these people get to know you and you're the one who hurts them by leaving not the other way around?" she said concerned

"Don't be, I know what I'm doing I've been doing it for years…" she said softly

"I love you Sar… but please don't close yourself off forever" she said arising from her chair as Sarah followed suite

"I love you too, but I'll be fine I promise" she said as her Auntie pulled her into a big hug.

"I've got to head back but when your free next come for a visit" her Auntie said pulling away from the hug as she grabbed her handbag

"Of course! It'll be great to see everyone again" she said smiling as she walked out with her Auntie.

Both of them not knowing that Chris had heard their conversation and was now on the phone to Tom…

Maggie arrived home later that night to total quietness Dash was staying at her Mum's and she thought Sarah would be home…

She had finished early but Tom had called her into his office to have a talk to her about Sarah after talking with Chris on the phone he was concerned. Maggie made her way down the hallway and passed Sarah's bedroom looking in she noticed all her bags were still packed and she hadn't made herself at home the only thing that wasn't in her suitcase was her Pyjamas' she wore the night before.

Making her way in Maggie went to place the photo down on her bed as Sarah entered the house "What are you doing?" she asked confused as she saw Maggie in her room

"Oh, um I was just returning this I found it on the floor at the station near your desk" Maggie said handing her the photo

"Thanks…" Sarah said taking it as she placed it down on her bags.

"Is that your Dad?" she asked

"Yeah…" she said looking at the photo.

"So…" Maggie said softly

"What…" Sarah said knowing she wanted to ask something

"Is that you?" she asked pointing to the little girl in the photo

"Yeah, me and my brother…" she said sitting on the bed

"I noticed you haven't unpacked yet…" she said putting her foot in it

"Yeah, I did tell you I'd only be staying until I could sort something out" she said smiling weakly at her

"Look Sarah… I know we don't know each other but I'd really like to get to know you maybe even become really great friends…" she said hopeful "Your more than welcome to stay here, maybe it could become your home…" she said smiling.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm kind of tired…" Sarah answered back

"Ok sure… I'll see you in the morning" Maggie said turning to leave

"Ah Maggie…" Sarah called after her

"Yeah?" she asked turning around

"Thank you… for bringing my photo back" she said smiling weakly

"Of course" she said making her way towards the kitchen.

Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table when there was a soft tap at the back door, arising from her chair she made her way over opening the door to reveal PJ standing there

"So?" he said softly as he moved inside

"Chris was right, she's completely closed off…" Maggie said sadly as she closed the back door

"Maybe she just needs to know that we're all here and not going anywhere" PJ said making her see the bright side

"I want to be there for her, I can tell she needs some security in her life someone who she can count on…" Maggie said as PJ pulled her into a hug

"Just give her time Mags… soon enough she might open up to you for now all you do is just be there, we all can…" he said looking down at her

"I hope so… I can see she wants to be here but"

"Her heart is stopping her…" PJ said softly finishing her sentence

"Yeah… Come on I'm exhausted; I need a good night's sleep next to the man I love" she said smiling up at him

"Your wish is my command" PJ said as he walked her to her bedroom before shutting the door behind them.

Sarah sat in silence in her room protectively pulling her knee's up to her chin as she looked at the photos she had spread out in front of her, she didn't mean to be a bitch to Maggie she knew she was just trying to help but she didn't want to get too close to anyone she couldn't risk herself getting hurt again even though she knew the people around here were nothing like that.

It was a pattern, a pattern she had succumbed to each time she'd get close to someone they'd leave, again and again it didn't matter who it was it'd always happen.

Bunching up the photos she moved them off the bed a letter falling out as she did so a letter to her Dad the last letter she ever wrote to him with a big stamp over it saying 'Return to Sender' curling up into a ball she laid down resting her head on her pillow while holding the letter next to her heart as the tears began to flow slowly down her face her pillow swallowed the sounds of her painful cries….


	4. Chapter Four

Awaking the next morning Sarah was surprised when she could smell fresh coffee and Bacon making her way out the kitchen she could see Maggie and PJ cooking away

"Ah morning!" PJ said handing her a mug of coffee before heading towards the bedroom

"Um thanks" she said confused taking the mug.

"I thought you had work today?" she said placing the mug down on the table

"Well I have the day off and PJ doesn't start until lunch time" Maggie said turning to face Sarah she smiled

"So I figured we could spend the day together" Maggie said handing her a plate with some food on it.

"Wouldn't you rather spend it with PJ until he starts work?" Sarah said as she sat down

"I can see him anytime, I'm working with and dating the guy, besides I was hoping we could have a girl's day" Maggie said smiling as she sat opposite Sarah

"Is PJ ok with that?" Sarah asked reaching for the toast in the middle of the table

"Absolutely!" PJ said walking back into the kitchen and pinching a piece of Maggie's bacon "I've got to head home so you guys have fun" PJ said kissing the top of Maggie's head as he headed towards the front door he turned and winked at Maggie.

"So… What do you want to do today?" Maggie asked looking over the top of her mug at Sarah who smiled awkwardly.

Maggie stood back from afar watching as she placed the flowers down and an envelope, sitting down she crossed her legs and closed her eyes, she knew it was a weird request and part of her knew Maggie would ask questions but for now she just wanted to sit in silence as she spoke to her Dad and Nana.

Maggie smiled from afar as she watched Sarah rise to her feet and make her way over and sat on the seat next to her, Maggie just smiled at her for now just wanting to leave Sarah to collect herself.

A few seconds later she spoke "I know it's a weird request…" Sarah said looking over at her

"It's not one of the strangest requests I've heard" Maggie said smiling at her.

"It's just… I haven't seen them since…" and just like that she stopped she didn't continue the sentence and Maggie was ok with that she was just glad Sarah was talking maybe even opening up.

"There's two more places I'd like to go if that's ok?" Sarah said arising from the chair

"Of course!" Maggie said handing her the keys

"Do you want to drive?" she said smiling

"Thanks…" Sarah said as they made their way to the car.

Pulling into the driveway of a house Sarah turned the car off "I'll only be 5 minutes, is that ok?" Sarah asked looking over at Maggie

"Yeah, sure take your time" she said smiling as Sarah hoped out of the car and made her way towards the house.

Maggie watched as the door opened and 2 small kids ran out the little girl jumping into her arms as the boy hugged her tightly, a woman emerged from the house and pulled her into a hug careful not to crush the little girl in her arms. Maggie smiled as she watched Sarah make her way into the house, less than 5 minutes later she emerged with a grin from ear to ear.

"Sorry about that…" Sarah said smiling as she hopped into the car

"Totally fine, so what's this other place you want to go?" Maggie asked as Sarah put on her seatbelt.

"It's something I'd like to show you…" she said smiling at Maggie before pulling out of the driveway.

Less than 2 minutes later they pulled up out the front of another house, this one rather run down but had 3 beautiful gumtrees out the front.

"That's my childhood home" Sarah said pointing to the house they were parked out the front of

"It's lovely, I love gumtrees" Maggie said smiling

"A lot of good memories were created there, and bad" Sarah said as the smile disappeared from her face

"Sarah I need to confess something…" Maggie said softly looking at her

"I already know…" Sarah said looking sadly at her 1

"You do?" Maggie asked surprised

"Yeah… Chris told you about my conversation with my Auntie right?" Sarah said surprising Maggie

"How did you know?" she asked

"Because you've been asking me a lot of questions about myself discreetly but you're not very discreet Maggie" Sarah said smirking.

"You're not mad?" Maggie asked softly

"No, I'm not mad" she said looking back at the house.

"Why are you so closed off from people?" Maggie asked hopeful

"Because it's easier, every time I open myself up I get hurt and people leave…" she said surprising Maggie

"But people in Mount Thomas are different…" Maggie said trying to assure her

"I've gone through some much hurt in my life Maggie… I can't do it anymore" she said as Maggie smiled weakly at her.

"I know we barley know each other but I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere…" Maggie said surprising Sarah.

"You can't promise that…" she said turning on the car as she pulled out onto the road and headed back to Mount Thomas.

They were half way home when Maggie spoke "So what made you so closed off, if you don't mind me asking?" she said turning to look at her, Sarah sighed

"My Dad…" she said softly "He did something the broke my trust and love for people, he made me a promise that he broke and I lost him forever. He passed away 5 months ago…" Sarah said as a tear fell down her cheek "My Nana was really the only one there for me as I was growing up, her passing made things harder…" she said softly

"I'm sorry…" Maggie said softly as Sarah was finally opening up.

"After that I was moved around from home to home, I'm not saying it wasn't partly my fault because I was a brat growing up but when I'd finally get settled I'd have to move again, or if I'd open up to someone form a really special bond with them they'd leave…" Sarah said sighing as she wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Well… Like I said I'm not going anywhere" Maggie said smiling as she placed a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder, Sarah moved a hand off the wheel and placed it on Maggies

"Thanks" she said smiling.

The rest of the drive back to Mount Thomas was quite apart from the singing Maggie and Sarah were doing along to the radio.

Back at the station PJ made his way in just after lunch, placing the box of lunches down on the counter Nick smiled

"Ah PJ you are a lifesaver, the Boss was getting a little hangry" Nick said arising from his chair

"Nick! When are you getting the lunches?" Tom said making his way in from the back area and spotting PJ, Nick held up a sandwich and a bottle of juice

"Thank god!" he said grabbing the food off Nick

"Told you" Nick said smirking as he turned to look at PJ, the Boss turned around and frowned before making his way into his office.

"So where is everyone?" PJ asked looking around

"Maggie has got the day off and Sarah isn't due back until tomorrow, Dash is out on Patrol" Nick said taking a seat at his desk

"Mags and Sarah went to Maryborough for the day, she messaged me" PJ said moving towards his office as the radio crackled to life

"VKC to Mount Thomas Station" PJ sighed as he turned around heading back to the radio

"Mount Thomas Station go ahead VKC" PJ said through the radio

"Possible hold up at the Servo on the corner of Maryborough road" the lady said through the radio

"Copy that VKC, Mount Thomas responding" PJ said placing the radio back on the hook

"Boss!" PJ called out as she grabbed the guns and vests from the vault

"What's going on?" Tom asked concerned as he made his way out of his office

"Hold up at the servo off Maryborough road" PJ said putting his gun in its holster.

"Call Dash get her to meet us there" Tom said to Nick who got on the radio.

At the Servo Sarah pulled up next to the fuel pump, Maggie got out as Sarah began to fill up the car "I've got to go to the toilet, I'll meet you inside" Maggie said heading towards the toilet.

Sarah grabbed her purse from the car as she finished filling up the car making her way inside to pay, she grabbed two drinks from the fridge along the way before she made her way towards the counter noticing there was no one there she yelled out "Hello?" she said spotting a woman walk out from the back

"Can I help you?" the lady said softly

"Just paying for fuel for number 4 and these two drinks" she said smiling as the lady just stood there and stared at her before she could react the lady held a gun up at her face.

Maggie made her way out from the toilet as she spotted Sarah inside being held at gunpoint "Shit!" she said softly as she slowly tried to make her way through the door into the servo, luckily the lady was to focused on Sarah to notice Maggie.

As Maggie snuck behind the counter she looked up at Sarah leaping for the gun she made the lady drop it, causing it to fire a shot hitting Maggie in the leg making her yell in pain, Sarah leaped over the counter as she tackled the woman knocking her unconscious Sarah pulled off her jumper made her way over to Maggie who was leaning against the wall

"You said you wouldn't leave!" Sarah said freaking out not knowing Maggie was only shot in the leg

"Calm down!" Maggie said as she moved her hand "It's just my leg" Maggie said as Sarah wrapped her jumper around Maggie's wound.

PJ and Tom pulled up at the Servo just as Dash arrived, "Is that Maggie's car?" PJ said scared as he threw Dash her bullet proof vest and Tom got on the loudspeaker

"This is the Mount Thomas Police, come out with your hands up" he said looking over at PJ nodding.

Dash and PJ made their way towards the Servo with their guns held up and vest on pulling the door back Dash entered first "Mount Thomas Police!" PJ said entering behind her when they saw Sarah arise from behind the counter

"Over here!" Sarah said ducking back down behind the counter, Dash and PJ ran over putting their guns back in their holsters as they moved behind the counter PJ spotted Maggie bleeding

"Mags!" he said running over to her

"I'm fine PJ! It's just my leg" she said reassuring him

"Dash can you handcuff her?" Sarah said pointing to the unconscious woman near Sarah

"Yep" she said moving to cuff the woman as Sarah moved behind into the room where they lady came out and found the real owner tied up with duct tape over his mouth, knelling down in front of him she took the duct tape off

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned

"I'm fine thank you so much!" the man said as Sarah untied his hand he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug

"Ah your welcome" Sarah said pulling away and arising to her feet and helping the man up he looked she couldn't help but think he looked so familiar.

Tom made his way in as the backup arrived looking at scene in front of him he looked madly at Sarah who emerged from the store room with the man who was tied up, "It's not her fault Boss" Maggie said as PJ picked her up bridal style

"I went for the woman she had a gun pointed at Sarah's head, it went off as the lady dropped it" Maggie said watching the angry look disappear off Toms face as he looked over to Dash who had handcuffed the woman who was now regaining consciousness.

PJ carried Maggie out of the servo and Dash followed behind with the lady in hand cuffs, Sarah was standing with Tom as he looked over what had happened the owner was standing in the corner and kept looking over at Sarah smirking, she could swear he looked familiar.

As Sarah went to make her way out to Maggie who was waiting in the nearby ambulance the owner stopped her "Sarah, you don't remember me do you?" he said smiling at her

"No… Sorry" she said smiling weakly

"It's me Ethan Fowler, from school" he said smiling as he watched her eyes widen

"OMG! Ethan, it's so good to see you" she said as she pulled him into a hug, Maggie watched on from the Ambulance as Sarah hugged the owner of the Servo and he handed her a piece of paper, a few moments later she made her way over to Maggie

"How you feeling?" Sarah said looking at Maggie sitting in the back of the ambulance

"I'm alright, who was that?" she asked motioning to the man

"Oh that's the owner, but I went to high school with him" she said smiling

"Small world, is he an old flame?" Maggie asked laughing

"Well…" Sarah said before getting stopped by the ambulance driver

"Sorry ladies have to cut this short we need to take you to hospital" he said looking at Maggie

"Tell me later" Maggie said winking as they driver shut the Ambulance and drove off towards the hospital.

Sarah made her way back over to PJ to go over the crime scene and help him understand what happened and caused Maggie to get shot…


	5. Chapter Five

Sarah made her way up the small corridor of the Mount Thomas hospital, it was only yesterday she was here for herself now she was here to check on Maggie.

Knocking on the door the reception told her she slowly entered holding up a box of cholates "I bring a piece offering" she said smiling as Maggie laughed

"If you help me eat them you can enter" Maggie said reaching out for the chocolates as Sarah handed them to her

"Deal…" she said smiling at her as Maggie patted the empty spot on the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" Sarah said softly looking at Maggie's leg

"I'm fine Sarah, honestly it's not the first time I've been shot" she said pulling the lid off the chocolates as she offered Sarah one.

"So the owner of the Servo hey?" Maggie said smirking as

"Apparently so… He gave me his number" Sarah said taking a bite of the chocolate in her hand Maggie's eyes widened

"So there is history there?" Maggie said sitting up straight waiting for Sarah to tell her more

"We went to High school together; he was five years ahead of me but we were close…" Sarah said smiling

"Oh! Do tell me more" Maggie said smirking

"We used to always hang around at recess and lunch even when he left the school we would meet at the milk bar down the road to catch up"

"And?!" Maggie said completely intrigued

"Nothing happened! He just sort of disappeared… And I never saw him again until now, I barley recognized him" Sarah said looking sadly at Maggie

"So are you going to call him?" Maggie asked grinning from ear to ear

"Maybe…" Sarah said under her breath

"YAY!" Maggie yelled excitedly

"Shh!" Sarah said laughing as she grabbed another chocolate.

PJ made his way into the hospital towards Maggie's room as he heard the sounds of laughter and loud giggles making his way in he saw Sarah and Maggie shoulder to shoulder on the hospital bed watching something on Sarah's phone

"Hey" he said smiling making his way over

"Hey" Maggie said smiling at him

"Sarah was just showing me a video of a bird named Einstein, its adorable and hilarious" Maggie said giggling

"I'll leave you to it" Sarah said smiling before moving off the bed

"Let me know how it goes!" Maggie said winking at Sarah as she made her way towards the door PJ smiled as she left.

Looking back at Maggie he could see her staring at the empty spot Sarah had vacated "She seems different" PJ said grabbing the chair from near the window and dragging it next to her bed

"More happy" he said sitting down

"She opened up to me today" Maggie said smiling at him

"That's great" PJ said placing a hand on top of hers

"I think she just needs to keep being assured and reminded that nobody is going anywhere" Maggie said moving her hand to run it through his hair

"Well we can start by getting you better and out of here" PJ said smiling at her

"She's stuck with us for the long run" Maggie said smirking at PJ

"You mean like I am with you?" he said joking as she playfully hit him on the arm

"Hey!" Maggie said frowning at him as he moved forward out of his chair to kiss her

"I love you Maggie Doyle" he said pulling away from the kiss

"But you really need to stop getting into trouble…" he said as he moved to sit next to her in the bed wrapping a protective arm around her waist as Maggie snuggled her head onto PJ's chest.

It was late as Sarah made her way into the station the only light coming from Tom's office as she saw him sitting there with his head in his hands

"Boss…" she said softly as she stood in the doorway watching as Tom lifted his head up to look at her.

"Sarah?" he said confused

"Ah come in…" he finally said pointing to the chair opposite him

"What can I do for you?" he asked as she sat down

"I went to check on Maggie… Ah she seems to be in high spirits" she said smiling weakly

"Well that is our good old Mags nothing could ever tear her spirits down" Tom said smiling at her

"Yeah…" Sarah said laughing a little

"It's just… I'm beginning to think maybe I'm not cut out for the Police Force…" Sarah said the smile dropping from Toms face

"You can't just quit after one little mistake…" Tom said trying to get through to her

"I've done nothing but cause mistakes and problems since I've been here" she said reminding him as she held her arm up.

"The thing is Sarah, you're going to make mistakes all the time in your life everyone does but you can't let that stop you from living your life" Tom said trying to make her see sense

"Maggie almost got killed today" she said softly holding back the tears.

"Maggie can handle herself it's not the first time she's been shot" Tom said bluntly

"That's what she said…" Sarah said softly

"You're going to get there it's just going to take time… Don't give up before you've had a chance to succeed" Tom said arising from his chair

"Now I don't know about you, but I think I need a good night's sleep" he said as Sarah arose from her chair

"Thank you Boss…" she said as Tom pulled her into a hug

"I'm an old Copper I know how it can be but I know you're going to be fine" he said pulling away from the hug as he smiled at her before she turned around to leave the station, Tom following slowly behind as he locked up for the night.

Making her way into the Imperial for a nightcap she sat at the bar as Chris made her way over "Gezz who died?" she asked jokingly as Sarah stared blankly at Chris "Sarah?" Chris asked placing a hand on her shoulder startling her

"Hmm?" she said confused

"Nothing… Want a drink?" Chris asked puzzled

"Yeah thanks" she said forcing a smile as she could feel someone sitting next to her.

Turning to look at the space next to her she was surprised to see Ethan sitting there

"Hey…" he said softly smiling at her

"Hi" she said smiling back at him as Chris placed her drink in front of her

"Thanks Chris" she said handing her the money as she picked her drink up "Do you want to go, sit somewhere more private?" she said arising from her chair as Ethan nodded and followed her into the dining room.

"So how did you end up back here?" he asked as they sat down at a table

"Oh you know; city wasn't really my cup of tea but as soon as I turned 18 I went into the Police Force" she said taking a sip of her drink before placing it down

"But what about you? Last I saw you was when we used to catch up at the milk bar after school" Sarah said smiling at him

"I tried things down in Melbourne for a bit but same as you city wasn't for me, I moved back but wanted a change of scenery and by luck spotted the Servo up for sale." He said placing his drink down

"I heard about your Dad… I'm sorry" he said placing a hand on hers that was resting on the table

"Thanks, it's hard but you know he would want me to move on create a life he would be proud of" she said smiling at him not moving her hand enjoying the comfort.

"So how long has it been?" he asked moving forward in his chair

"About 8 years to long" she said also moving forward

"You know… I always did have a thing for you when we were at school" he said softly smirking

"Really? I had no idea…" Sarah said laughing as he moved his hand up to softly brush her cheek

"It's really good to see you" Ethan said smiling at her

"It's like no time has passed…" Sarah said looking into his eyes

"Except we're both mature adults now" he said moving closer

"Yes we are…" she said as Ethan closed the distance placing a soft longing kiss on her lips.

Chris moved down the bar to collect some dirty glasses as she looked over into the dining room she could see Sarah and a man with their lips interlocked in a soft but passionate kiss, she smirked before collecting the dirty glasses and making her way back over to the other side of the bar to serve another Patron who was getting agitated.


	6. Chapter Six

It was early the next morning when Sarah awoke to the sun shining in her face trying to move she could feel an arm around her waist and the memories of the night before came flashing through her mind, moving to roll over she came face to face with Ethan,

"Morning" he said smiling at her

"So is that you're idea of a first date…" she said laughing as she looked up at him

"Well…" he said smirking at her

"Oh God…" she said placing her hands over her face "I don't normally do this but…" she said through her hands

"But… When there's past tension there it's hard to keep it anything more than… friendly" he said laughing as he moved her hands off her face before leaning down as he softly kissed her smiling against her lips.

As he pulled away they both froze when they heard voices walking up the hallway "Shit…" she said springing to action as she pulled on a shirt closest to her and threw his pants at him

"I thought you said no one was supposed to be home" he said laughing softly as he pulled his pants on

"There isn't…" she asked as there was a knock on her bedroom door

"Sar? Are you up?" Maggie's voice said through the closed door

"Yeah just a second!" Sarah yelled back looking at the door

"I'll be in the kitchen; you want a coffee?" Maggie said hearing noises coming from her room she smirked.

"I'd love one thanks!" she called through the closed door as she turned to look at Ethan

"You have to go…" she said softly

"Out there" she said pointing to the window

"I need my shirt back first" he said smirking as he pointed to the shirt she was wearing

"Right sorry…" she said smirking as she pulled it off and handed it to him before grabbing hers off the floor and pulling it on.

Slowly opening the window Ethan climbed out as he turned around briefly he leant in to kiss her softly

"I'll see you soon" he said winking before slowly making his way down the side of the house and disappearing smiling Sarah pulled the window closed as she reached for her pants pulling them on she exited her bedroom and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Hey I thought you were staying in the hospital for a few days?" Sarah said standing in the doorway looking at Maggie standing on one leg trying to make coffee's

"I hate hospitals besides, I'm fine" Maggie said hopping towards the fridge

"Do you want some help?" she asked moving forward

"No… I got it you sit, there's something I want to discuss with you" she said smiling as she pointed to the chair.

"Where's PJ?" Sarah asked as she sat down, she could have sworn she heard his voice also

"He had the early shift, he was just dropping me off" she said smiling as she placed a coffee down in front of Sarah, Maggie leant her crutches up against the bench as she hoped over to sit across from Sarah.

"So…" she said looking at her over her mug

"So…?" Sarah asked confused

"Did you do anything interesting last night?" Maggie asked now smirking at her

"I knew it! Chris told you didn't she?" Sarah said smirking

"She might have payed me a visit this morning and mentioned something about you and some guy kissing" Maggie said smiling widely as Sarah just shook her head "And judging from what I heard when I got home it was more than that" Maggie said laughing as she watched Sarah place her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry PJ and I did our fair share of secret meetings" Maggie said wagging her eyebrows up and down

"Oh god to much information!" Sarah said moving her hands off her face and reaching for her coffee laughing.

"No but seriously is it a thing or…" Maggie asked curiously

"I don't know; I mean…" Sarah said as Maggie looked at her sadly

"I know… But maybe he could be good for you be a sense of security for you maybe you could even fall for him…." Maggie said smiling "I mean look at PJ and I we worked together for 3 years before anything really happened between us but we agreed to just stay friends which for both of us was hard. But, he was there for me through a really hard time I couldn't have gotten through without him and we've been together for 4 years now" Maggie said smiling a big grin

"You seem happy, really happy" Sarah said smiling at her

"I am, it was tough there for a while, a year ago I was almost killed but PJ…" Maggie began saying as the smile disappeared "He was there through it all, the physical therapy, the emotional roller coaster he not once left my side we're actually engaged to get married but had to postpone it with everything that happened" Maggie said sadly, Sarah reached over and placed a hand on hers

"But anyway back to you!" Maggie said squeezing her hand "Don't be like PJ and I were, go for it while you can" she said smiling. "I know you're afraid of getting hurt but just have faith he could be your prince charming" Maggie said arising from her chair and placing her mug in the sink

"I'll let you know how it goes" Sarah said smiling as she arose from her chair and headed towards her bedroom to get ready for her afternoon shift.

Sarah was sitting at her desk as the bell on the counter rang to indicate someone was there, turning around in her chair she smiled as she made her way over

"Can I help you Sir?" she said smirking

"I hope so… I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" he said smiling at her

"Well I'm pretty busy for the next few days but I'll check my schedule" Sarah joked

"Well you've got my number" he said smirking as PJ walked out from his office

"I finish at 7:00 so 7:30?" she said as he placed a hand on hers

"Sounds perfect" he said as PJ watched him curiously

"Ah the Imperial?" he asked trying to ignore PJ's gaze

"Meet you there" Sarah said before Ethan turned and left the way he came in.

"Is that the owner of the Servo?" he asked placing his clipboard on the bench

"Yes, he's an old friend" Sarah said moving towards the kitchen

"What was he doing here?" PJ asked sticking his nose in

"PJ I don't think it's really any of your business…" she said as the radio crackled to life

"Mount Thomas 209 to Mount Thomas Station" Dash's voice said through the radio

"Mount Thomas Station, go ahead Dash" Sarah said picking up the radio

"Um I've ran into a little bit of a problem here do you think you could come down?" Dash said softly through the radio

"What's going on Dash?" PJ said taking the radio from Sarah

"Um… I'd rather talk to Sarah if you don't mind PJ, I'm in the main street could you bring a spare uniform too…" she said as PJ looked at Sarah confused

"Yeah sure thing, I'm on my way. Mount Thomas Station back on Channel" Sarah said placing the radio back down as she went to her desk and put her jacket on, grabbing her hat from her desk

"I'm coming with you" PJ said as she walked past him

"I'm going myself Dash didn't want anyone else" she said moving into the locker room and grabbing a spare uniform out of her locker.

Nick looked over at PJ who was stumped when Sarah made her way out grabbing the keys on her way "If the Boss askes tell him I've gone on Patrol" she said moving out the back door towards the driveway, Tom made his way out of his office as he saw Sarah leave

"Where's Constable Joy going? She's on light duties" Tom asked taking his glasses off and looking at PJ and Nick who both shrugged their shoulders before Nick spoke

"She's gone to attend to a call Boss" Nick said clearing his throat

"Where?" he asked confused

"Ah she didn't say I'm afraid" PJ said picking up his clipboard and heading back towards his office.

Tom smiled weakly at Nick as he made his way over to look at Sarah's desk hoping of any sign as to where she had gone too.

Sarah pulled up the four-wheel drive next to the Patrol car making her way out she saw Dash sitting on a nearby park bench, making her way over she held up the bag

"It's one of mine sorry I couldn't get into your locker" she said handing her the bag

"Thanks you're a life saver!" Dash said grabbing the bag and ducking into the nearby public toilets.

Making her way back over to Sarah 5 minutes later she sat down "Is everything ok?" she asked concerned

"Yeah just one of those days…" Dash said looking at her smiling weakly

"Oh…" Sarah said understanding exactly what she meant

"I'm just really glad you answered the radio" Dash said smiling

"Hey, us girls have got to stick together" she said smiling as they arose to walk back towards the cars as they did a kid ran past them dropping a bottle of vodka to the ground smashing it all over Sarah's pants, a woman called after him

"Stop him! He stole from my shop!" she said as Dash and Sarah sprang into action and chased after the kid

"Stop Police!" Dash yelled as the kid turned to look behind him he crashed into an old lady causing her to fall and him to trip over landing on his arm.

"Oww!" he screamed in pain as they got closer Dash attended to the boy as Sarah made sure they old lady was ok

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" she said knelling next to the lady

"What were you thinking stealing alcohol?" Dash said to the kid who was holding his arm against his chest, Dash reached out to check his arm as he let out a loud scream in pain

"I think it's broken" Dash said looking over at Sarah who was checking on the old lady who was unconscious

"I'll get onto VKC" she said checking the lady's pulse as she pulled out the radio

"Mount Thomas 209 to VKC, we need an Ambulance out the front of the Hardware store in the main street of Mount Thomas" she said through the radio

"Copy that 209, can you explain the situation?" the radio crackled to life

"2 injured, a young boy with possible broken arm and an old lady who has been knocked unconscious"

"Copy that Mount Thomas ETA 15 minutes" VKC said through the radio

"Copy that VKC" Sarah said placing the radio back in her holster as she attended to the old lady.

Sarah took off her jacket as she placed it under the woman's head, Dash had moved the boy onto a seat as she began moving everyone back until the Ambulance arrived.

Sarah's radio crackled to life as she heard a angry Tom's voice speak through it "Mount Thomas Station to 209, I'm sending Nick and PJ to you" Sarah pulled the radio out as she spoke

"Copy that Boss…" she said gritting through her teeth as she looked over to Dash who was using her belt as a tourniquet for the boys arm.

The Ambulance arrived as PJ and Nick pulled up in the CI car "What happened?" PJ asked making his way over to Sarah who was holding the old lady's hand

"Um the kid stole from Alcohol from the shop owner and we chased after him he knocked this woman over and hurt his arm in the process" she said letting the woman hand go and arising to her feet as one the Ambulance's attended to her.

"Why do you smell like a brewery?" Nick asked as he made his way over

"The kid dropped the bottle of Vodka it smashed and went all over my pants" she said smiling weakly. Dash made her way over as she put her belt back on

"The kids got a broken arm, and the Ambulance want to take him back to hospital to set his arm in Plaster" Dash said sighing.

PJ made his way over to talk to the shop owner while the others watched on as the lady was carried into the Ambulance still unconscious.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sarah made her way back into the station with Dash and the young boy after stopping off at the hospital

"McKinley! Joy! My office now" Tom said as they walked past his open officer door, PJ took the young boy into the interview room as Dash and Sarah made their way into Tom office closing the door behind them

"You're supposed to be on light duties, confided to the office" Tom said taking his glasses off and placing them down onto his desk

"Boss I can explain…" she went to say but he cut her off

"I don't need an explanation I need you to follow my orders" he said angrily

"Boss it's my fault I had a bit of a uniform problem and I needed Sarah's help" Dash said stepping in

"McKinley you could have called one of us instead… And…" he said as he arose from his chair "Why does it smell like a brewery in here?" he asked looking towards Sarah who smiled awkwardly

"The young boy stole some vodka and when he ran past us he dropped it and it splashed over my pants Boss" Sarah said looking down at her wet pants

"Well go and change then!" he said pointing to the door as Sarah made her way out leaving Dash in his office.

Sarah emerged from the locker room as Dash made her way out of the Bosses office "Everything ok?" she asked looking at Dash

"Yeah, I explained the situation to him but he's put me on office duty for a week" she said smiling weakly as Sarah sat at her desk

"I'm sorry Dash" she said softly

"It's not your fault you were only helping me" Dash said assuring her as PJ emerged from the interview room.

"How did you go?" Tom asked as PJ entered his office

"He's admitted to stealing the vodka but said it was for his Dad" PJ said handing him the notes from the interview

"Ok see if you can get the Father to come in" Tom said reading over the notes

"I've got Dash calling him now" PJ said as he sat down

"Ok what is it?" Tom asked watching the look on PJ's face change

"It's just the old woman, when we got there Sarah was comforting her and it looked like she was pretty frightened, she can't afford to be on this job Boss" he said softly

"Ok… I'll have a talk to her leave it with me, for now I want you to work on getting any more information out of that kid" Tom said handing him back the notes

"Yes Boss" PJ said leaving his office as Nick walked through the front door

"Nick! Any news?" Sarah asked jumping to her feet.

"The old lady has regained consciousness however she has a broken hip" Nick said watching the smile disappear off Sarah's face

"I'll charge the kid with assault" PJ said looking at Sarah

"Can we do that? I mean he's under age isn't he?" she asked confused

"He's 16 Sarah, we can legally charge him" PJ said as he made his way back into the interview room, Sarah sat back at her desk as she quickly wiped away the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek before anyone could see but Dash spotted her out the corner of her eye.

Dash was making some coffee's in the kitchen as the kids Father made his way in "Yes Sir? Can I help you?" Sarah said making her way over to the front counter

"I got a phone call from a Constable McKinley about my son" he said looking around

"Yes Sir just take a seat; they shouldn't be long" Sarah said as the man took a seat in the waiting area PJ made his way out with the kid

"Sam! What have you gone and done now?" the man said arising from his chair

"Nothing Dad" he said softly as Nick took him to finalize the paperwork

"Your sons being charged with Robbery and assault Sir" PJ said stopping at the counter to talk to the man

"What?" he said surprised

"Your son stole some vodka from the bottle shop and then proceeded to knock over an old lady while running away from the Police" PJ said as Nick made his way over with the kid

"He's set to appear in court in 2 weeks" Nick said handing the kids dad the paperwork

"I'll make sure he's there" the Father said gritting his teeth as his son made his way around the counter

"Are we free to leave now?" the father asked crossly

"Yes Sir" PJ said as he watched the Father and son leave

"What were you thinking!" the Father said as he hit the son across the back of the head as they walked out of the station.

Tom made his way out of his office as he watched the kid leave "Constable Joy" he said opening his door for her to step inside.

Sarah made her way into Tom's office as he closed the door behind her she stood there confused "You can sit" he said making his way around his desk to his chair.

"It's come to my attention that you may seem a bit to personally attached to this case" Tom said looking over at her

"Boss?" she said confused

"The old lady… PJ said you were trying to comfort her and had a scared look in your eyes" he said crossing his arms across his chest

"I was just being concerned" she said softly

"You can't afford to be scared on this job" Tom said trying to make her see sense

"Boss I wasn't scared…" she said getting angry

"Well apparently you had a look of fright" Tom said placing his hands down on the desk

"It's just…" she began saying before she stopped

"I'm fine, it won't happen again" she said before arising from her chair

"Can I get back to work now?" she asked not wanting to talk about it anymore

"Yes of you go" Tom said waving his hand as he watched her leave, concerned he could see what PJ was talking about just by looking at her he could tell that she wasn't herself…

It was nearing the end of her shift as she pulled out her phone and texted Ethan and cancelled their date apologizing she re arranged it for a few days. "See you guys tomorrow" she said walking towards the locker room to grab her bag

"Bright and early, night" Dash said smiling as she walked past her and headed out the door towards her car.

Hopping in her car she turned on the ignition as she reversed out of her park and headed on the road out of Mount Thomas, she knew where she was going, she just really needed to be left alone, needed to spend some time with the one person she knew would just listen to her problems…

Her Nana…


	8. Chapter Eight

Dash made her way through the front door just after 9pm, "Hey!" Maggie said smiling as she made her way into the lounge

"Hey Mags" Dash said placing her bag down as she made her way over and sat next to Maggie on the couch.

"Sarah home yet?" Dash asked looking over at Maggie

"No… I thought she was still at work" Maggie said looking at her confused

"She finished at 7, she should be home…" Dash said arising from the couch to go and check Sarah's room

"Her things are still here" she yelled down the hallway.

"I've been here all day until I had to go and get my bandage changed, I would have seen her if she had come back…" Maggie said reaching for her phone and dialling Sarah's number.

Out of Mount Thomas Sarah was sitting on the ground as she felt her phone ringing she pushed decline as she sat there staring at the Gold writing on the headstone "How am I supposed to do this without you…" she said brushing a tear off her cheek "A lady got injured today… knocked unconscious and broke her hip. Seeing her lying there… it reminded me of when you had your accident, when you couldn't move or even stand up…" she said reaching for her phone to see 2 missed calls from Maggie.

Throwing her phone back in her hand bag she kept talking "Every day I just wish I could see you… hear your voice again, you were my best friend and you were taken from me. The only person who ever really understood me… The only person I could really tell my secrets too…" she said as she pulled her knees up to her chin as the tears began to flow.

Back in Mount Thomas Maggie and Dash were beginning to grow concerned when Sarah wasn't answering her phone, Tom and PJ had come over when Dash rang them

"Has anybody seen her?" Tom asked pacing the room

"No Boss, last we saw of her was when she finished her shift" Dash said looking over at PJ

"The Servo owner!" PJ said excitedly

"What?" Tom asked confused

"He came into the station today, him and Sarah had made plans for dinner after her shift" PJ said as Maggie gave him a disapproving look "Yeah I know… you can lecture me later" he said smirking at Maggie as Tom looked at him

"What was his name?" he asked looking at PJ who shrug his shoulders.

"Ethan" Maggie blurted out as everyone looked at her surprised "What? she told me about him" she said smiling.

"Did you get a last name?" Tom asked looking at her hopeful

"Ah… No" Maggie said disappointed

"The last I spoke to her was about that incident with the old lady" Tom said as he looked at PJ

"Hang on… What incident?" Maggie asked confused

"An old lady was injured today by a kid; Sarah was comforting her; she was different afterwards…" PJ said as Maggie's eyes widened

"I know where she is!" Maggie said arising from the couch as she reached for her crutches

"Where?" Tom asked confused

"I'll explain later, but right now I need to go" Maggie said grabbing her keys off the table

"You can't drive with that leg" PJ said grabbing her keys off her

"PJ please… I need to do this alone" Maggie said pleading with him

"Fine! But let us know when you find her" he said reluctantly handing her keys back to her.

Sarah was sitting with her back to the road as she continued talking to her Nana she didn't hear a car pull up or Maggie make her way over she did however overhear what she was saying to her Nana "Maggie… She's wonderful, she's a bit like you Nana caring, generous like the sister I never had" she said laughing, Maggie smiled before announcing herself

"Sar?" Maggie said watching as Sarah jumped in surprise

"How'd you find me?" Sarah asked as she turned to look at her

"Dash explained what happened today… I put two and two together…" Maggie said shifting her crutches to sit down next to her

"I just needed to talk to her…" Sarah said looking at Maggie sitting next to her

"I understand… I talk to my Mum sometimes when I need her to just listen" Maggie said smiling weakly as she placed an arm around Sarah's shoulder

"Seeing the old lady today… It just brought memories back of my Nana…" Sarah said softly resting her head against Maggie's shoulder.

"I know you're not good at opening up… So I'm just going to sit here quietly, be here for you as someone who just listens…" she said rubbing her arm in comfort.

They sat like this for another 2 hours before they made their way back to Mount Thomas as they arrived home Dash jumped to her feet as Maggie entered the lounge

"Did you find her?" she asked quietly as they heard Sarah's bedroom door softly close

"Yeah… She'll be alright, just needs a bit of time…" Maggie said placing her keys down on the table

"I've asked the Boss to give her a few days off… Just until she can get her head straight, I'll take up her shifts until she's ready to come back to work…" Maggie said softly as she leant her crutches up against the couch

"Do you think she'll go visit her family?" Dash asked smiling at Maggie

"I hope so…" Maggie said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm going to head to bed, are you right?" Dash asked concerned

"Yeah… You go I'm fine" Maggie said smiling as Dash made her way up the hallway towards her room.

Sarah awoke the next morning making her way out of her room towards the Bathroom she bumped into Maggie who was making her way into the Kitchen "Hey, how are you feeling today?" she asked smiling weakly at her

"Yeah good… Had a bit of a restless night…" she said smiling back

"Yeah I heard…" Maggie said placing a hand on her arm

"Um Maggie…" Sarah said softly

"Yeah?" Maggie asked looking at her concerned

"I was thinking I might go to Bendigo for a few days to visit my family… Do you think the Boss…"

"I already spoke to him; he's given you the rest of the week off…" Maggie said interrupting her

"Thanks" Sarah said smiling weakly

"Do you want some breakfast before you leave?" Maggie asked moving towards the kitchen

"Love some" Sarah said smiling at Maggie as she made her way into the Bathroom.

Maggie made her way into the station just after lunch ready for her shift Tom came out of his office as he saw her walking in "Doyle!" he said making his way out of his Office

"Yes Boss?" she said pushing the swinging gate open as she walked through over to her desk

"Did Sarah end up going to see her family?" he asked interested

"Yeah… She left this morning" Maggie said sitting down in her chair

"You didn't tell her did you?" Tom asked crossing his arms

"She needs this Boss… And besides I'm fine with covering her shifts until she gets back" Maggie said smiling

"I would have given her time off if it was my decision but unfortunately Falcon-Price had other ideas…" Tom said looking around the empty station "With you already on sick leave, we really needed her around here…" he said looking back to Maggie who was holding her leg

"Light Duties only Doyle!" he said smirking knowing full well Maggie would try and get her piece of action

"Which in your language means…" Maggie began saying before Tom cut her off

"Paperwork!" he said smirking at her

"Yes Boss" she said laughing as she pulled herself closer to her desk grabbing the first pile of paperwork to get started on.

Meanwhile Sarah had arrived in Bendigo and made her way towards her Auntie's house knocking on the front door she was greeted by her Auntie Dawn who had a big grin on her face

"Get in here you Slacko!" she said smiling as she grabbed Sarah's bag and moved aside to let her in, pulling her into a comforting hug after she closed the door

"Come on, I've got someone very excited to see you" Dawn said as they made their way towards the kitchen Sarah was attacked by a small white fluffy dog

"Hey Bella" she said smiling as the dog jumped into her arms

"Thanks again for looking after her" she said smiling at her Auntie as Bella licked her face contently

"Of course!" Dawn said smiling as she watched her Niece giving Bella a huge cuddle

"It's been difficult without her not having her there to comfort me and stop my Panic Attacks…" she said as she placed her down

"Have you told Maggie about her? Or that she's your Therapy dog?" her Auntie asked

"No… I haven't had the chance and Maggie doesn't need another burden" she said as she watched Bella continuously jump all over her legs

"You're not a burden Sar, and like I said before she's more than welcome to stay here until your able to have her" her Auntie Dawn said smiling as she watched Sarah sit on the floor with Bella

"Have you had anymore Panic Attacks since moving to Mount Thomas?" her Auntie asked looking down at her

"Only one, but I went and saw Nana spoke about it before it got really bad" Sarah said looking up at her Auntie as Bella sat in her lap.

Her Auntie just smiled as she watched Sarah interacting with Bella she was her Therapy Dog, her whole world… Sarah had never told anyone except her Auntie Dawn and being away from Bella for so long was the hardest thing she had to do when she joined the Police Academy, she asked her Auntie Dawn to look after her knowing she was the one person she could trust to look after her…


	9. Chapter Nine

Maggie made her way into PJ's office as the station was quite closing the door behind her placing her crutches against the wall as she sat opposite him in her usual chair

"How's the leg?" he asked smiling weakly at her, Maggie knew he was a little upset because she was supposed to be resting until her leg healed but instead she let Sarah go away for a week covering her shifts

"Sore" Maggie said smiling at him

"Look Mags, I now you're to caring for your own good but you need to look after yourself as well" he said looking over at her

"I know, but she needed this" Maggie said moving to stand but fell back down into the chair PJ rushed around his desk to her

"Are you okay?" he asked grabbing her hand as he pulled her up to stand wrapping an arm around her waist

"Yeah… Just put too much weight on my leg" she said smiling up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

PJ just smirked as she grinned at him "You really are amazing Maggie Doyle" he said looking down at her

"I know" Maggie said smiling "It's nice for you to keep telling me though" she said laughing as PJ leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away Maggie smiled

"PJ you and I both know any minute now someone is going to walk through that door and interrupt us" Maggie said pretending to brush some dirt off his shoulder.

PJ laughed before leaning back down and kissing her Passionately before Dash barged her way into his office catching Maggie and PJ lips locked together

"Sorry!" she said smirking as Maggie and PJ turned to look at her arms still wrapped around each other she turned to head back to her desk

"I really need to get a lock for this door" PJ said smirking as he let go of Maggie's waist

"A good idea indeed, everyone may know about us but it's still embarrassing when we get caught" Maggie said laughing as she moved her arms from around PJ's neck and reached for her crutches, turning to take one last look at PJ she smirked.

PJ catching her staring as he straightened his shirt and followed her out of his office.

Sarah made her way down the busy street as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket she pulled it out placing it next to her ear

"Sarah Joy hello?" she said not checking the Caller ID

"Sarah?" a voice said on the other line

"Josh?" said confused

"Yeah…" he said softly

"How did you get this number?" she asked softly

"Your Mum, she gave it to me…" he said through the phone

"I'm going to kill her…" Sarah said softly as she took a seat on a nearby bench

"What do you want Josh?" she asked angrily

"Nothing… I just want Kate to know her Mother" he said sadly

"I'm not that person anymore Josh, I gave you custody of her because I didn't know how to be a Mother no matter how much I love her" she said as she watched an old lady looking disapproving at her she arose from her seat and headed back towards the car

"She deserves to know her Mother Sarah, how can you say you love her if you haven't been here for the past year of her life" he said

"She's better off without me… She knows who I am that all that matters" she said opening the car door

"She's 6, she's starting to ask questions, questions about why you left…" Josh said hopeful through the phone

"Tell her whatever you need…" she said getting upset

"Have you told anyone about her?" he asked hoping she wasn't running like he knew she would do.

"No… there's no point if it's not permanent…" she said through the phone as she put the key in the ignition.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked confused

"Only Mum…" she said softly

"How could you keep your own daughter a secret?" he said angrily

"The subject never came up… Look I have to go, just give my love to Kate…" she said before hanging up and throwing her phone onto the passenger seat.

Reaching for her purse on the chair she opened it up pulling out a photo of her daughter who had her luscious strawberry blonde hair and her Blue, green eyes. She just smiled as a tear escaped down her cheek before she wiped it away and turned on the car pulling out of her park she made her way back to her Aunties house.

Back in Mount Thomas PJ had made his way out of his office hearing Maggie's voice walking through the front door "Ladies, welcome back" he said smiling as he opened the swinging gate for Maggie and Dash to walk through

"I honestly hate farmers!" Maggie said gritting between her teeth

"I take it the call didn't go to well?" PJ asked looking at Dash who threw her hat down on her desk

"Do you actually think people just enjoy wasting our time?" she asked angrily, PJ looked at Maggie confused

"The initial call was for someone who had been robbed" Maggie said brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Well it turns out the man was just high and had walked into the wrong house…" Maggie said as Dash sat down at her desk

"So where is he?" PJ asked looking to Dash

"He's in the Saint David's lock up" Dash said placing her down on her desk in frustration.

"He kept thinking Maggie was his wife" Dash said laughing.

Maggie placed her hands over her face, "It was so embarrassing!" she said through her hands as PJ began laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Maggie said moving out of her chair and making her way towards the kitchen area, hitting PJ on the arm as she walked past

"Don't worry Mags, you can set him straight at our wedding" PJ said as he looked over to her from the counter

"Shut up!" she said laughing as she started making herself a coffee.

PJ made his way over to Maggie as he placed his mug down and smirked at her "I don't want to hear it…" she said smirking as she filled his mug up

"Ok…" he said holding his arms up in surrender as Maggie handed him his mug her smirked

"Just make sure you get a divorce before we get married hey" he said placing a kiss on her lips before ducking for cover in his office, Maggie laughed in disbelief before carrying her mug to her desk as she hopped along, with her crutches in the other hand.

A young man with a little girl in his arms frantically made his way in a Maggie placed her mug down "Yes Sir, can I help you?" she asked making her way over to the front counter

"I hope so… I'm looking for Sarah" he said placing the little girl down

"She's not here I'm afraid can I take a message?" Maggie asked pulling a notepad from the counter closer to her

"No, I know she's here I spoke to her on the phone" he said getting agitated

"Ok Sir you need to calm down" Maggie said holding her hands up, PJ made his way out of his office hearing the commotion

"What's going on out here?" he asked stepping next to Maggie

"I need to speak with Sarah" the man said moving to make his way behind the counter, PJ moved to close the gate as he did the man tried to push him out of the way.

"Like I said Sir she isn't here, if you give me your name I'll let her know you were looking for her" Maggie said reaching for a pen.

The little girl stood in the corner scared as she watched her Dad causing a scene, PJ stood his ground as the man stood there "This is between me and Sarah, now let me through" he said angrily as he pushed PJ out of the way before running behind the counter, PJ went for him as the little girl watched on

"Daddy!" she yelled scared as PJ cuffed him

"Your under arrest for assault on a police officer" PJ said lifting the guy off the ground and pushing him towards the interview room.

Maggie made her way around the counter to comfort the little girl as Tom made his way in from the back door "What's going on?" he asked stopping as he saw the scattered papers on the ground and Maggie comforting a little girl in the corner.

Dash followed Tom into his office as she updated him while Maggie moved the little girl over to sit at her desk, knelling in front of her she smiled

"What's your name?" Maggie asked softly

"Kate…" the little girl said softly

"That's a beautiful name" Maggie said smiling at her

"Can I get you something to eat?" Maggie asked as Kate shook her head

"I just want to see my Daddy" she said crying

"Oh Sweetie…" Maggie said as she brushed a piece of hair behind Kate's ear

"He'll be a while; is there anyone I can call your Mum?" Maggie asked looking over at Dash who had exited the Bosses office.

Kate shook her head as she looked up at Maggie she brushed her hand across her face wiping away the tears

"That's why we were here… To see my Mum" she said as Maggie looked up at Dash in surprise

"Sarah's your Mum?" Dash asked looking down at her as she nodded her head.

Maggie looked up at Dash who was just as surprised as she was…


	10. Chapter Ten

Maggie sat next to her desk as she watched Dash talking to Kate, she couldn't believe it Sarah had a daughter and looking at her closely she could see a mini version of Sarah.

Dash looked over at Maggie and smiled "Mags" she said breaking her out of her trance

"Yep?" she said arising from her chair as she grabbed her crutches, Dash nodded towards the interview door as it flung open

"Your free to go now" PJ said rolling his eyes as he moved Josh to behind the counter Kate ran over to her Dad and grabbed his hand

"I don't want to see you again" PJ said as the man and Kate left. Maggie and Dash turned to look at PJ who looked up from his paperwork and saw them

"What?" he said crossing his arms

"The little girl…" Maggie began saying as PJ shrugged his shoulders

"It was Sarah's daughter!" Dash said as he watched PJ's expression change

"What?!" he said loudly

"Exactly!" Dash and Maggie said at the same time.

Back in Bendigo Sarah arrived back at her Auntie's house just as her Auntie pulled up at the same time "Hey Sar, I thought you were out for the day?" her Auntie said confused

"I was but just felt like coming back for the rest of the day…" she said softly as Dawn looked curiously at her

"Ok what's happened?" she asked moving towards the front door

"What makes you think something has happened?" Sarah said following behind her as they stepped inside

"I know you better than you think" she said smiling at her before closing the front door behind them and walking towards the kitchen.

"Something's come back up from my past that…" Sarah began saying

"I've known you your whole life Sar what could you possibly have from your past that's come up?" Dawn asked looking at her confused as she watched Sarah take in a deep breath and look at her with a blank face

"What?" her Auntie asked grabbing a mug from the cupboard and looking at Sarah

"I've got a daughter…" she blurted out as Dawn dropped the mug she had in her hand the smash of it hitting the ground broke her out of her trance.

"What?!" Dawn said looking at her blankly, Sarah moved around the bench to help her clean up the broken mug

"I'm sorry… I should have told you earlier…" she said picking up the broken pieces and putting it in the bin

"How…" Dawn said swallowing "How old is she?" Sarah smiled weakly at her

"She's 6…" she said watching as her Auntie's eyes widened

"You kept her a secret for 6 years!" Dawn said loudly

"I was 17, I didn't know what to do and I never wanted to have an abortion" she said smiling weakly

"Who else knows?" Dawn said curiously

"Just you and Mum…" Sarah said as she moved to sit on the couch

"I…" Dawn said moving to sit next to her on the couch

"Yeah I know; you're disappointed in me" Sarah said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"What? Of course not! I'm just confused, this whole time you had a daughter and you not once told anyone, not even you're Father…" she said watching Sarah's posture change

"I was scared, how would he have reacted at me getting so pregnant at such a young age?" Sarah said as a tear fell down her cheek

"He would have supported you, just like the rest of us" she said placing an arm on her shoulder.

"So where does she live?" Dawn asked looking over at Sarah who reached into her handbag and pulled out her purse

"With her Dad in Adelaide…" she said pulling out a photo and handing it to her Auntie

"Who's her Dad?" her Auntie asked carefully studying the photo

"It's not important… We're not together haven't been since she was born…" Sarah said as her Auntie smiled weakly

"She looks so much like you" Dawn said looking at the photo and back up at Sarah.

"Poor kid" Sarah said laughing

"When was the last time you saw her?" Dawn asked handing the photo back to Sarah

"You keep it" Sarah said smiling "I haven't seen her for a year, since I joined the Police Academy…" Sarah said as her Auntie arose from the couch and placed the photo on the fridge.

"I can't believe I'm a great Auntie" Dawn said laughing

"Yeah well hopefully one day you'll get to meet her" Sarah said smiling as she arose from the couch

"I'd love that…" Dawn said smiling "There is one more thing…" Sarah said smiling

"You don't have another child do you?" she said joking

"No, nothing like that but I have made you Kate's Godmother…" Sarah said smiling as she watched Dawn's expression change

"I'm honoured! And I can't wait to meet her" Dawn said pulling her into a warm hug.

Back in Mount Thomas Maggie was sitting in PJ's office going through some paperwork with him but she still couldn't get over why Sarah never told any of them she was a Mother.

PJ could see she was side-tracked as he looked up from his paperwork at her "She had her good reasons" he said as Maggie looked up at him

"Hmm?" she said not hearing what he said

"Sarah, she would have had her reasons for not telling us" he said as she smiled weakly

"I know… I just thought we were finally getting somewhere you know? She was finally opening up to me" Maggie said sadly.

"You can't expect her to tell you everything" PJ said trying to get her to see sense

"Yeah I know…" Maggie said softly

"If you're that concerned, call her" PJ said pushing the phone towards her

"She'll tell me in her own time…" Maggie said smiling weakly "Although we are going to have to tell her that her Daughter's father is being charged with assault" Maggie said watching PJ's smile disappear.

"She looks a lot like her Mother" he said smirking

"She sure does" Maggie said looking back down at her paperwork as PJ smirked

"Do you ever wonder what our kids would look like Mags?" he said watching as she looked up from her paperwork surprised

"Can you imagine a stroller out on the job PJ?" she said smirking as he arose from his chair and made his way over to her

"Well now that you mention it…" PJ said pulling her out of her chair and flush against him

"PJ…" Maggie said as he placed his lips against hers his office door swung open

"SERISOUSLY!!! Does no one in this office knock!" he said looking towards his open door, arms still wrapped around Maggie who was smirking as she looked the opposite direction not wanting to see who caught them this time.

"Sorry… The Boss wants to see you" Nick said laughing as he shut the door Maggie couldn't help but giggle

"I'm seriously getting a lock for that door!" PJ said as Maggie moved grabbing her crutches.

PJ looked at her who couldn't stop laughing "It's not funny!" he said smirking

"We could always try the locker room next" she said winking at him as he opened the door

"Get out of here" he said kissing her quickly before she walked out of his office,

Nick looked over at Maggie wagging his eyebrows up and down

"Shut up Shultz" she said making her way over to her desk as she sat down PJ walked past winking at her before he entered the Bosses office.

"You know I'm really sick of walking in on you two so I got you guys an early wedding present" Nick said pulling a box out of his desk and making his way over to Maggie's desk and placing it down

"Maybe you lot should just learn to knock" Maggie said shrugging her shoulders smirking.

PJ exited the Bosses office 2 minutes later, spotting the box on Maggie's desk "What's this?" he said knelling down next to Maggie as she pushed the box towards him

"A present from Shultz" Maggie said smirking as PJ took the lid off the box they looked inside before Maggie laughed as PJ arose and smirked at Nick

"You're hilarious!" PJ said sarcastically as he took the door handle with a lock out of the box

"It's about time!" Dash said making her way in at seeing what PJ had in his hand

"So you going to put it in too Shultz?" PJ said smirking as he placed the box on Nicks desk.

"It'll be my pleasure" Nick said smirking as Maggie placed her hands over her face covering up her embarrassment.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A week had passed as Sarah made her way through the Mount Thomas Police station after lunch ready for her first shift back "Hey!" Maggie said walking towards Sarah and pulled her into a hug

"It's good to have you back" Dash said smiling

"Yeah, although you 3 out number us men now that Nick has gone" PJ said smirking as he pointed to Nicks old desk that had Sarah's name on it now.

"When did he leave?" Sarah asked placing her things down on her desk

"Yesterday we had farewell drinks for him after work" Dash said smiling at her

"Nice" Sarah said smiling as she moved towards the locker room.

Maggie smiled weakly at PJ as she passed him and made her way into the locker room after Sarah "Hey Mags, everything ok?" Sarah asked watching as Maggie entered closing the door behind her

"Um…. Maybe you should sit down" Maggie said pointing to the chair as she took a seat herself

"Um ok… Your scaring me" Sarah said as she sat down Maggie smiled weakly at her

"So last week a man came in… Um he was looking for you we tried to explain that you weren't here and he assaulted PJ…" Maggie said as Sarah interrupted her

"What's his name?" she said sighing heavily

"Josh Anderson…" Maggie said as Sarah arose from her chair

"I'm going to kill him!" she said pacing back and forth

"PJ charged him but there was one other thing…" Maggie said looking weakly at Sarah as her eyes widened

"You met her didn't you?" she asked Maggie brushing a hand through her hair

"Yeah…" Maggie said softly as Sarah sat back down

"Why didn't you say anything?" Maggie asked confused.

"I don't know… it never came up" she said hoping Maggie wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Well you should know that getting charged with assault on a police officer is quite a serious matter…" Maggie said sadly at Sarah.

"Is he still in Mount Thomas?" Sarah asked looking sadly at Maggie as she nodded

"He has to stay here until his court hearing…" she said placing a hand on Sarah's

"I'm sorry…." She said as Sarah arose from her chair and over to her locker

"He always did have a short fuse" she said opening her locker

"I can clear it with the Boss if you want to go see them?" Maggie said arising from her chair

"No…" she said quickly as she pulled her shirt out of her locker "I just want to get to work, thanks though" Sarah said smiling at Maggie as she opened the door

"Sure…" she said as she exited the locker room closing the door behind her PJ looked over at her hopeful but she just shook her head as she made her way back over to her Desk.

Making her way out of the locker room 5 minutes later Tom came out of his office

"Sarah welcome back" he said smiling at her

"Thank you, Boss" she said sitting at her desk

"Ah since your back could you and Dash go and get the lunches?" Tom asked smiling towards Dash

"Sure…" Sarah said arising from her desk as she followed Dash out towards the car.

"You know why the Boss wanted you to come right?" Dash said to Sarah as they walked into the entrance of the Imperial

"Yeah I have a feeling why" she said a little agitated.

"Hey Chris!" Dash said as they made their way to the end of the bar

"Hey guys, lunches will be ready in 5 minutes" Chris said smiling as she went to serve a customer, Dash smiled at Sarah

"He's staying here…" she blurted out as Josh walked down the stairs, he spotted Sarah and smiled weakly.

Sarah turned to Dash to speak but she bet her to it "I'll cover for you with the Boss" she said smiling as a Sarah made her way over towards the stairs a little girl came running down and jumped into her arms. Dash smiled as Chris made her way over with the lunches

"I threw an extra sandwich in there for Sarah" Chris said handing her the box surprised as Sarah wasn't next to her

"Thanks Chris, but I don't think she'll be needing it" Dash said smiling as she looked towards the dining room as Sarah sat down she pulled the kid onto her lap, Chris looked over at Sarah and then back at Dash

"I had a feeling that little girl was related to her" Chris said smirking

"Yeah… It's actually her daughter" Dash said watching Chris's eyes widen in surprise

"Thanks again Chris" Dash said as she picked up the box

"See ya" Chris said still staring at Sarah in the dining room as Dash left.

Josh sat down across from Sarah as she pulled Kate onto her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around her waist "Your squashing me Mummy" Kate said laughing

"I'm sorry Baby, it's just really good to see you" Sarah said kissing her cheek as Josh smiled at her

"So I heard you've been charged" she said as Kate busied herself with trying to read the menu.

"Yeah… I didn't actually realise you weren't in Mount Thomas when we spoke" he said smiling weakly

"Why did you come here Josh?" she asked confused

"I told you, I wanted Kate to know her Mother" he said not looking at her

"I know you well enough to know you're hiding something" she said softly looking over at him as his posture changed

"I've been offered a job…" he said smiling

"That's great doing what?" Sarah asked surprised

"Working on a boat as a fisherman" he said avoiding her gaze

"What's the catch?" she asked knowing full well there was a catch

"I'll be out at Sea for a year at a time, so a year on a year off and so on" he said smiling weakly at her

"I need you to take Kate…" he said watching her eyes widen

"What!" she said surprised

"I don't know how to be a Mother, I always had my Mums help" she said softly as Kate looked at her confused

"You'll be fine, I want her to be with her Mother not some stranger" he said assuring her

"Well what about your mum?" she asked hopeful

"She can't look after her she's not well" he said sadly

"I'm sorry…" Sarah said as Kate moved out of her lap and headed towards the stairs

"Where are you going?" Josh asked looking at her crossly

"I'm going to get my colouring book Daddy" Kate said sadly stopping in her tracks

"Ok, but come straight back" he said as she nodded before running towards the stairs.

"I can't take her Josh… I don't even have my own place I'm sharing with workmates" she said watching him shift in his chair

"What that PJ guy?" he asked jealously

"No, Maggie and Dash" she said crossing her arms.

"She's your daughter Sarah" he said trying to get her to understand

"Ok… But I'll have to check with Maggie and Dash" she said as Kate came running back in and jumped onto her Mum's lap.

Back at the station Dash made her way in with the box of lunches "What did you do with Sarah?" PJ asked as she walked in alone

"She's attending to another matter…" Dash said looking towards Maggie who smiled.

Dash grabbed Tom's lunch out of the box as she made her way into his office "Here you go Boss" she said smiling as she placed his lunch down in front of him

"Thank you McKinley" he said smiling

"Sarah is attending to some business at the Imperial, she should be back soon" Dash said smiling as Tom took his glasses off

"Good, carry on" he said as Dash walked back out into the open area as she grabbed her lunch and took a seat at her desk.

Maggie smiled at Dash as she sat down "Did she go and see him?" Maggie asked as Dash took a bite out of her sandwich

"Yep, seems like her daughter was quite excited to see her" Dash said after swallowing her mouthful.

Sarah made her way up the path with Kate in her arms, entering the station she smiled as she sat Kate down on the front counter. Tom made his way out of his office and stopped near the swinging gate

"Who do we have here?" he asked smiling at Kate, Sarah brushed a piece of hair behind Kate's ear as she smiled at Maggie who made her way around from the kitchen area with PJ and Dash.

"This is Kate…" she looked towards Maggie who nodded slightly "My Daughter…" she said smiling at Tom as he moved forward

"It's nice to meet you Kate" he said smiling at her.

Maggie made her way over and smiled at Kate "I remember you!" Kate said smiling as she reached over the bench and hugged Maggie,

"Oh… It's nice to be remembered" Maggie laughed as Kate pulled away from the hug.

"Kate is going to be living with me… Permanently if that's ok?" Sarah said looking sadly at Maggie and Dash

"Absolutely!" Dash said smiling at Kate who giggled as Dash pulled her off of the counter and into her arms, Maggie could see a nervous look in Sarah's eyes.

Moving around the counter Maggie pulled Sarah into a hug "We're going to support you, 100%" Maggie said whispering in Sarah's ear as she hugged her tightly as she looked over at PJ interacting with Kate she smiled from ear to ear.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kate ran through the front door as Sarah pushed it open with her foot "Is this your place Mummy?" she asked wide eyed

"No, it's Maggie's and Dash's place I'm just staying here" Sarah said placing Kate's suitcases down near the front door as she shut it behind her

"Are we going to get a place?" Kate asked yelling from the kitchen

"I don't know… It depends if I end up staying here permanently" Sarah said smiling weakly as she picked up Kate's things and walked towards her bedroom

"Why wouldn't you stay, it's great here!" Kate said following her Mum as she jumped on the bed

"Do you want to stay here?" Sarah asked placing Kate's things in her bedroom

"Can we!" she asked excitedly

"Well for now you're going to have to share with me, until we can find our own place" Sarah said smiling at her daughter who smirked as she jumped into her arms

"It's good to see you Mummy" she said snuggling into her Mums embrace

"You too Squirt" Sarah said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

Maggie made her way in as Sarah put Kate down she ran into the lounge and eloped Maggie in a hug "Guess what!" she said excitedly

"What?" Maggie asked confused as Kate let her go

"We're getting our own place!!" Kate said smiling as Maggie's eyes widened

"Wow! That's great" she said smiling as Kate ran off towards the bedroom Sarah made her way out "So you're moving out?" Maggie asked as she placed her keys down on the table

"Yeah… Looks like it, I'm sorry it's just I can't exactly stay here and share a bed with her for the rest of her life…" Sarah said sadly as she sat on the couch

"Don't be sorry, you got to do what you've got to do" Maggie said sitting next to her.

Sarah smiled weakly as Maggie looked over at her

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked confused

"It's just… I don't know how to be a Mum, I always had help" Sarah said sadly

"You're going to be fine, and we're all going to support you" Maggie said trying to assure her

"And besides I'm looking forward to being the greatest Auntie of all time" Maggie laughed.

"Oh god…" Sarah blurted out "What?" Maggie asked confused

"Ethan!" Sarah said placing her hands over her face

"He doesn't know does he?" Maggie said watching her reaction

"I haven't exactly spoken to him since I've been back" Sarah said smiling weakly

"I'm sure he'll understand" she said trying to get her to calm down.

"What am I going to do…" Sarah said after they stopped laughing

"You're going to be the best Mother to that amazing little girl in there, and you're going to have me and I can vouch for everyone else in saying that we will be here for you in anything that you need, as for Ethan well maybe he will support you too" Maggie said smiling

"Thank you" Sarah said placing a hand on Maggie's.

"Now… You'll have to clear it with the Boss but the watch house is currently vacant, it's got 2 bedrooms and it's right behind the station it does however mean you'll have to be on call the whole time" Maggie said smiling weakly

"Thanks Mags, I'll talk to the Boss about it…" Sarah said unconvincingly

"Will you?" Maggie said raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes!" Sarah said laughing as Kate made her way out grinning as she made her way and stood next to Maggie.

"I think you're Niece may have done something" Sarah said smirking at Maggie who rolled her eyes as Kate grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bedroom to show her a drawing she did,

"Could you watch her for a little bit?" Sarah asked as she stood in the doorway watching Maggie sitting on the ground with Kate colouring

"Sure thing" Maggie said smiling as Sarah grabbed her keys and made her way out the front door.

Tom was sitting in his office going through some final paperwork as Sarah made her way in "Boss?" she said standing in the door way

"Sarah hi, I thought you'd be at home with Kate" he said confused

"Maggie's watching her, I was hoping I could have a chat with you?" she asked as he smiled pointing to the chair opposite his

"What can I do for you?" he asked concerned

"Well, I was talking to Maggie and she mentioned that the watch house was empty now that Nick has gone…" she said watching as Tom moved forward in his chair

"That it is" he said smiling

"I was wondering if it would be possible to move in there with Kate?" she asked watching Tom's eyes widen

"Well it's normally kept for Senior Constables and married ones…" he said sadly

"I know that it would mean I'd be on call all the time but I need to give Kate a stable home and as much as I love Maggie for offering me the spare room I can't exactly see that as being a home for Kate if she has to share a bed with me every night…" Sarah said looking sadly at Tom.

"I think that should be ok, but I expect you to not slack off at the station by living so close" Tom said sighing as Sarah smiled

"Thank you, Boss! You won't regret it" Sarah said arising from her chair

"I hope not" he said smiling as he watched Sarah nod and leave out the front door.

Making her way into the Imperial Chris smiled as she saw her "Hello stranger" she said smiling at her

"Hey Chris" she said looking around the pub

"Drink?" Chris asked holding up a glass

"No thanks Chris I'm actually looking for someone" she said as she looked at Chris who smiled

"He's in the Dining room" Chris said smiling

"How did you know?" Sarah asked looking into the dining room and seeing Ethan sitting there

"Wild guess" Chris said smirking

"Thank you" Sarah said as she made her way into the dining room, Chris watched on as Ethan eloped Sarah in a hug.

"I'm glad you called" he said sitting down as Sarah followed suite

"Did you want a drink? Something to eat?" he asked smiling at her

"No I'm good… Look there's something I need to tell you…" she said softly as he looked on concerned

"Is everything ok?" he asked confused placing a hand on hers

"Well it depends on how you take it…" she said smiling weakly at him "I've got a daughter…" she said watching as his eyes widened and he pulled his hand back

"Wow, um how… How old is she?" he asked trying to wrap his head around it

"She's 6…" Sarah said avoiding his gaze

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked confused

"She's come to live with me permanently and I wanted you to hear it from me not anyone else" she said sadly

"Right…" he said sitting back in his chair not sure what to say.

"I should go…" Sarah said arising from her chair

"Wait no…" he said arising from his and grabbing her arm he pulled her into a hug

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to react…" he said into her hair

"It's fine… I need to go but…" she said pulling away from the hug and looking up at him

"I'll call you?" he asked hopeful

"I'd like that" she said smiling as she turned around to leave.

Sarah made her way through the front door smiling as she heard Kate and Maggie giggling away in the kitchen "Hey" she said making her way in and placing the food down she brought on the table

"Mummy!" Kate said giving her a big hug

"Were you good?" Sarah asked kissing the top of her head

"She was" Maggie smiled "Did you talk to the Boss?" Maggie asked as Sarah took the food out of the bag

"Yeah, he said that I could move into the watch house" Sarah said smiling as she handed Maggie some food

"That's great, although I'm defiantly going to miss you" she said smiling as she took a seat at the table

"What about me?" Kate asked sitting next to Maggie

"Most importantly you" Maggie said smirking at her. "When do you move in?" Maggie asked as Sarah sat down and dished some food up for Kate

"Whenever I get the time, although I don't have much stuff… Kate's stuff is getting shipped down in the next few weeks" she said smiling as she handed Kate a plate of food she dug into it

"Did you see Ethan?" Maggie asked smirking

"Yeah, he took it surprisingly well" Sarah said smiling as she dug into her food.

Maggie smiled at her as she dug into her own food watching as Kate pulled faces at her Mother she couldn't help but smile.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

How was she supposed to do this?

How was she supposed to look after a 6-year-old and still do her job, being a Police Officer was dangerous and she loved the thrill of it, the excitement of never knowing what was going to happen next.

But now she had a little girl to think of everyday, she'd be putting her life on the line and possibly making that little girl Motherless, she hadn't seen her for the past year so never imagined she'd have custody of her.

The original agreement between Josh and Sarah was that he would have custody of Kate because Sarah knew she couldn't be there for Kate all the time while being in the Police Force especially when she was just starting out, being on call at any time in the day or night wasn't a stable home for a 1-year-old.

Now she was in the same situation except Kate wasn't a baby anymore, she was 6 and needed her Mother more than ever, she knew she'd have so much support but at the end of the day that little girl was hers and her responsibility.

Sitting out the back as she slowly sipped on her coffee she didn't hear Maggie make her way out "Hey…" Maggie said as she sat next to her on the lawn chair

"Hey" she said smiling weakly at her as she sat down

"You okay?" Maggie asked placing her mug down on the ground

"Do you ever think about changing your life? Like if you could start it over would you do anything different?" Sarah asked staring at the flowers at the back garden

"Sometimes… But then I wouldn't be where I am right now, why do you ask?" Maggie said confused

"I can't do this Maggie…" she said softly Maggie almost didn't hear her

"Do what?" she asked looking sadly at her

"This… Be a Copper and a Mother, I can't go into work each day and worry that I might not come home to my little girl…" she said placing her mug down.

"I know you're having doubts but we're all going to be here to support you" Maggie said trying to reassure her

"I can't reply on you or anyone else when I run into trouble or need help" Sarah said trying to push Maggie away

"Yes you can!" Maggie said getting a little angry

"I need to pack…" Sarah said arising from the chair and avoiding Maggie

"Well that shouldn't be hard since you didn't unpack, why are you so closed off!" Maggie said in the heat of the moment

"Your right…" Sarah said turning to look at her "Thanks for everything Mags…" she said sadly as she walked off ignoring the question Maggie had asked.

"Sarah! That's not wat I meant" Maggie said sadly as she watched Sarah walk off

"Shit…" she muttered to herself and she grabbed her mug and made her way back inside.

It was just after lunch as Sarah left with Kate she wanted to say goodbye to Maggie but after what happened this morning she thought it was best to just leave.

Unknown to Maggie's knowledge Sarah didn't go to the watch house instead she took the road out of Mount Thomas. "Where are we going Mummy?" Kate asked as she looked on from the backseat

"Anywhere but here…" she said smiling weakly at her daughter in the rear view mirror

"But what about Maggie?" she asked sadly

"You'll see her again… One day" she said as she turned on the radio for some music hoping it would distract her daughter from asking anymore questions…

Maggie made her way into the station as PJ walked up behind her "Hey, did you help Sarah settle in?" he asked as she walked from the direction of the Watch house

"No… We had a fight, well I caused a fight" she said smiling weakly at him

"What happened?" he asked concerned

"I don't know, we were talking about us being there to support her but she kept saying she couldn't rely on us" Maggie said sighing

"Anyway I may have said a comment about her not unpacking her things and why was she so closed off…." Maggie said gritting her teeth as PJ's eyes widened

"That doesn't sound like you" he said softly

"It just came out, she didn't even say goodbye but I checked the watch house there's no one there it's empty…" she said looking concerned at PJ.

"You don't think she's done another runner?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"It looks like it…" she said softly

"It's all my fault…" she said as PJ pulled her into a hug

"Hey… It's not your fault I'm sure she's fine" he said resting his chin on top of her head.

Tom made his way in from the front door with the mail as he spotted PJ hugging Maggie "What's going on?" he asked placing the mail down on the front counter

PJ and Maggie pulled away from the hug as they saw Tom standing there confused "It looks like Sarah has done a runner again…" PJ said smiling weakly at him

"What?" he said angrily

"We had a fight…. Well a discussion but anyway she isn't at the watch house and I can't find her anywhere" Maggie said sadly

"I'm sure she'll show up Doyle" Tom said turning and grabbing the mail off the counter as he did 2 letters fell out on the ground.

Maggie leant down as she picked up the letters "That's Sarah's handwriting" Maggie said looking at the letters confused

"There's one for you" Maggie said handing him the letter with his name on it as she opened hers, unfolding the latter she carefully examined it and read

'Maggie, if your reading this I've decided to leave… Our conversation this morning reminded me of why I don't settle down or get close to people I can't expect you or anyone else to put their lives on hold to help me. I've spent most of my life closed off for that very reason I don't want anyone to think they have to be there when I need them, you've got PJ and I can see how truly in love you are with each other as for me I'm not standing in the way of you two getting married and I know you'll say I'm not but if you focus everything on Kate and I then when will there be time for you and PJ? Just know I am deeply grateful for your kindness and Friendship, I know the Boss is probably angry that I've left again however I have sent him a letter explaining it, explaining that I've decided to quit the Police Force. Attached to his letter is my paperwork of discharge from the Force, I can't be a Police Officer and a good Mother at the same time so I need to focus everything on Kate. I'm not sure where I'll end up but for now just know I really appreciate you and it's not your fault I'm leaving. Sarah x'

Maggie dropped the letter as she moved past PJ and ran out the back door. PJ reached down and picked up her letter as he looked over at Tom who had a hand over his mouth in shock

"What's going on?" PJ asked quickly scanning Maggie's letter as he sighed before folding it up and looking back over at Tom who was folding his up

"She's gone…" PJ said finding it hard to believe

"She handed in her Resignation from the force" Tom said handing PJ the paperwork at the back of his letter

"She didn't sign it?" he said reading over it before he placed it down on the front counter as he made his way out of the back door and went to find Maggie.

Maggie was looking out over the water as PJ made his way over placing a hand on her back "It's all my fault…" she said sadly as the tears escaped down her cheeks

"No Mags, Sarah made her own decision to leave it's not your fault" he said moving to stand next to her

"Maybe if I had just supported her, stopped telling her we'd be there for her she wouldn't have left" she said looking over at PJ who looked sadly at her as he saw the tears rolling down her face

"You always knew there was a possibility she would have left Mags, you know what she was like when she first showed up" he said trying to make her feel better

"I know but we had come such a long way, she was finally starting to open up and settle down until her daughter showed up…" Maggie said sadly

"She didn't sign it…" PJ said hoping she would realise what he said

"What?" she asked confused as she turned to look at him

"She didn't sign her resignation papers, the Boss can't hand them in without her signature maybe that means she might come back…" he said as he pulled Maggie into a hug

"I didn't want her to leave…" Maggie said aoftly as she wrapped her arms around PJ

"I know…" he said as he looked down at her

"How?" she asked confused

"I know you Maggie Doyle, I can tell when you truly care for someone" he said smiling at her

"She would have had to leave anyway we didn't have a spare room for Kate…" she said sadly

"You love them don't you?" he said looking sadly at her

"Yeah… Sarah was like the sister I never had and little Kate she was like the niece I didn't know I needed" she said smiling at him

"Come on, maybe we can catch up to them" he said leaning down kissing her softly as they made their way back to the station hand in hand.

As they made their way back into the station Tom was standing near the radio "Copy that VKC, 208 will attend" he said as Maggie and PJ stopped before parting ways to collect their things

"What's the call Boss?" Maggie asked grabbing her hat off her desk

"Head on Collison off Melbourne road, 3 Survivors all in critical condition" he said sadly as PJ grabbed the keys off the hook

"Can you get onto Dash she might need to come in" PJ said as he moved towards the back door

"Keep my updated!" Tom yelled as they walked out the door and headed to the car.

The drive to the crash scene was quite it wasn't until they pulled up next to the Ambulance that Maggie looked sadly at PJ "That's Sarah's car!" she said pulling her seatbelt off as she pushed the door open and ran over to the woman they were pulling out of the car

"Sarah!" she yelled as she stopped seeing Sarah and Kate being pulled out of the car

"What happened?" PJ asked making his way over to the Ambulance

"No idea, but these two are in a critical condition the other driver passed away shortly before you arrived" he said sadly as he wheeled Kate into the nearby Ambulance Maggie watched on as Sarah was wheeled towards the other one.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Maggie sat next to her hospital bed as she held her hand while trying to stop the tears, it was several hours later when Sarah began to wake up opening her eyes and looking around she started to freak out

"Hey… You're in the hospital" Maggie said arising from her chair as she tried to calm her down.

"Kate… Where's Kate?" Sarah said with tears in her eyes as she looked over at Maggie

"She's in the children's ward…" Maggie said sadly

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked watching the sad look on Maggie's face

"She's on an oxygen machine, the impact of the crash it crushed her left lung…" Maggie said squeezing Sarah's hand in comfort

"I'm so sorry…." Sarah said softly as she burst into tears

"There's nothing to be sorry about…" Maggie said brushing the tears off her cheeks as she smiled at her

"I shouldn't have gone off at you like that…" Maggie said sadly

"It's fine, I just need to accept maybe my home is here… in Mount Thomas with you guys" she said placing a hand on Maggie's as she smiled

"Damn straight" Maggie said smiling at her as she leaned forward carefully pulling her into a hug.

Sarah smiled weakly as she pulled away "Am I aloud to see Kate?" she asked hopeful

"Well…" Maggie said as she pushed the blanket back to reveal Sarah's heavily cast leg

"I broke my leg and I didn't even know?" she said staring at them in complete shock

"That would be the pain medication they've given you…" Maggie said softly "I'll go and check on her…" Maggie said pulling the blanket back up as she arose from the chair and moved towards the door

"Thank you" Sarah said smiling at her

"Of course" Maggie smiled before exiting out the door.

Tom made his way up the small corridor as Maggie made her way out "Boss?" she said smiling at him

"Ah Doyle… Is she awake?" he asked nervously

"Yeah she's a little emotional, I'm just going to check on how Kate is doing for her" she said smiling as Tom looked at the door and back at Maggie

"You can go and see her Boss" Maggie said trying to assure him

"I don't want to overwhelm her" he said looking at the floor

"I think it'll help her Boss, keep her mind off of Kate just until I find out how she's doing" Maggie said placing a hand on his arm

"Go" Maggie said nodding towards the door smiling before she made her way towards the elevator.

Tom watched her leave before turning and heading through the door into Sarah's room "Boss…" Sarah said watching as he entered

"How are you feeling?" he asked slowly making his way towards her bed

"I'm on some pretty heavy pain meds so not feeling much at the moment…" she said smiling weakly at him

"You had me worried there…" he said nervously at her as he stood at the end of her bed

"I'm fine… I just…" she began saying

"Needed to move on?" he asked looking sadly at her

"I guess so…" she said looking over at him as she saw a tear fall down his cheek

"I'm sorry..." she said softly

"Why did you do it? Why did you run away?" he asked looking up at her wanting an answer

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't expect everyone to drop what they're doing to help me" she said watching him as he took a seat next to her on the chair

"We would have helped Sarah no matter what" he said looking over at her

"It's always just been me, myself against the world. I just felt overwhelmed with all the love and generosity from you all for a person you've never met… Ever since I was taken from my Dad I've had to face everything alone, he was no longer there to protect me keep me safe from everything and anything. My family… They tried to help but I just couldn't accept it I didn't want them to feel like they needed to be there for me no matter how many times I told myself they were doing it because they loved me, so I did everything I could to push them away…" she said nervously

"Why?" Tom asked confused

"It was easier I guess…" she said smiling weakly at him

"Easier?" he said placing a hand on hers

"Easier to push everyone away, so I wouldn't need to rely on them when things would change and they'd need to get on with their lives…" she said as Tom watched her expression change

"I was always angry, holding in so much anger and trying to not let it explode and say things to my family I knew I'd regret… God I was so angry at him! He lied to me for so long, it hurt my heart absolutely shattered it" she said scrunching up her face.

"I don't think I ever truly forgave him, part of me did of course he was my Dad and I love him but the other part it just couldn't understand why… I've never been able to express how I feel that's why I've been so closed off from everyone I didn't want the same thing to ever happen again" she said as a tear fell down her cheek, Tom smiled weakly at her

"I sometimes dream of where I would be right now if I was still with my Dad… My heart it feels like I have this gaping hole a hole that may never be filled and may never heal, it broke when I was taken away, it broke when my Nana passed away and it broke when I got the news my Dad had passed away. I didn't want to live anymore I didn't want to spend another second in this world without him or my Best Friend I couldn't imagine moving on with my life knowing they weren't here to see my achievements… to see how much I have done with my life" she said between the tears

"So what changed? I mean you're here now something must have changed…" he said as he wiped the tears off his cheeks

"My Auntie Dawn… She told me something that helped, she told me to look at the stars because they are always watching over me" she said smiling as she watched the tears fall down Tom's cheeks

"Boss… Are you crying?" she asked smirking at him as she wiped the tears from her cheeks

"No… I've just got something in my eyes" he said wiping his cheeks as he smiled at her.

Unaware to Sarah and Tom, Maggie had been standing outside the door the entire time softly crying as she heard Sarah finally open up to Tom. PJ made his way over from the elevator as he spotted Maggie he walked up behind her

"You'll get in trouble for Eavesdropping Mags" he said smirking as she turned around she wrapped her arms around his body and sobbed silently against his chest, PJ wrapped a protective arm around her tightly as he soothed her not exactly sure why she was so upset but knew he just needed to comfort her and not speak when she was like this, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head he stayed there hugging her tightly as he felt her tears soaking through his shirt.

Tom smiled at Sarah as he pulled out her letter from his pocket "I got your letter…" he said unfolding it and placing it on her lap

"Yeah about that…" she began saying as Tom interrupted her

"You didn't sign it…" he said sighing at her

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that…" she said grinning at him

"Well it was actually PJ who noticed it" he said opening the letter and pulling out the resignation paperwork and placing it on her little table

"Tom…" she said sadly as he pulled a pen out of his pocket

"If you want… You can still leave" he said reluctantly handing her the pen

"I love being a Police Officer…" she blurted out

"Then why leave?" he said looking confused at her

"I need to be there for Kate…" she said placing the pen down

"You can be there for her and still be a Copper…" he said hopeful

"We are all here to support you and we're not letting you take no for an answer" he said smiling at her

"Then I guess I won't need these…" she said picking up the paperwork and ripping it in half

"I just want you to know, you can come to me about anything but I need you to be committed to your work as well…" he said getting serious

"I won't let you down" she said smiling as him as he arose from his chair

"Good, now get some rest" he said giving her a soft hug

"Is that an order?" she said smirking as he pulled away from the hug

"Yes" he said grabbing for the ripped paperwork and putting his pen back in his pocket

"Yes Boss…" she said shifting to lie down as Tom smiled at her before making his way over towards the door "Tom?" she said as he turned around

"Yeah?" he said confused

"Thank you…" she said resting her head on the pillow as she smiled at him he couldn't help but smile as he watched her close her eyes he made his way out of her room.

Stopping in his tracks as he shut the door behind him he spotted Maggie hugging PJ ever so tightly, he looked at him confused as PJ smiled weakly and nodded his head indicating everything was fine.

Tom nodded as he made his way towards the elevator as he stepped inside he pressed the button for the last floor, he stood there looking at the door as he silently waited for the elevator to get to the floor he wanted, as the doors opened he headed towards the big double doors making his way over to the counter, he smiled as he asked the nurse for the specific room he was after.

Slowly opening the door, he pulled a chair close next to the bed as he sat down

"Your Mother needs you Kate… Please pull through" he said as he placed his hand on the little girls as he looked at her sadly looking for that sweet little smile underneath all of those tubes and the noisy sound of the oxygen machine helping her to breathe…

The End…


	15. Final Notes

**Note There is no sequel this story is my very own creation except for the original Characters and Town.**

**This was made for a school project. ****The character is based off myself, this being the reason why I've kept my name as is. While writing this I felt alot of thoughts and emotion I didn't realise I was holding in, I found myself writing down everything about how I was feeling about past and present things that have happened I ended up writing about 4 pages worth but in the end decided to go back and take out parts that really didn't need to be there...**

**I just wanted to pour my heart out but thankfully stopped myself by trying to remember it needed to be suitable to read and share with people.****This Fanfiction is something that I'd love to be able to share not just with my Teacher but everyone... So please be kind while reading this little bit I've carefully decided to post and if you have any comments or concerns, contact me personally...**

**Much love Xx**


	16. Character Profile

**Character Profile:**Blue Heelers Fanfiction

**_Name:_** Sarah Joy

**_Age: _**23

Place of birth: Ballarat, Victoria

Home Town: Maryborough, Victoria

Current location: Mount Thomas

Occupation: Police Officer (Constable)

Eye color: Blue

Hair style: Thick Blonde hair with natural curls

Build: Well-Built

Family:

•Father Deceased (Buried in her hometown)

•Mother Alive, living in Adelaide South Australia

•Four brothers two older, two younger

•Daughter named Katherine who is 6 (Kate for short) named after Sarah's Mother

Distinguishing features: Small Tattoo on right wrist

Preferred outfit: Jeans and a flowing t-shirt along with comfortable slip on shoes

Hand Writing: Neat and Professional

Posture: Casual and Relaxed

Preferred Curse Word: Fucksake

Personal Catchphrase: People always leave

Dream job as a child?

Becoming a Teacher

Role models growing up?

Biggest role model was her Nana she was always so brave and willing to fight for anything and everything, life threw a bunch of hurtles her way but she would always overcome them and pushed through every single time becoming stronger and more determined to live her life.

Biggest regret?

Not getting the chance to make up with her Dad before he died.

Hobbies and passions?

Writing Fanfiction in her spare time, listening to music and going for peaceful walks to new places she's never seen before.

Favorite place to be as a child?

Her Nana's lounge room while they watched I love Lucy together.

Backstory?

Her parent's separated when she was the age of 6. Between the ages of 8 and 13 she bounced back and forth between living with her Dad and Mum many court cases for custody and supervised visits with her Mother every second weekend. Her Mum moved to South Australia when she was 15 less than 2 months later her whole world was turned upside down when she was taken away from her Dad and sent to live with her Auntie. During this time, she acted up, went into a deep depression and did everything in her power to find a way to go back to her Dad it was hard she didn't know what or why she was taken away but would soon learn of the troubling thing her Father did. At the age of 16 she went to live with her Brother and his Wife being with in walking distance of her school she acted up once again and was sent to live with her Mother 4 months later in Adelaide, South Australia. She met a boy after living in Adelaide for a few months, Josh and Sarah were madly in love however they broke up after 6 months' things changed forever when Sarah found out she was pregnant 2 months after their breakup. She gave birth to their daughter a few months after her 17th birthday, she didn't know how to be a Mother but was given so much support from her Mum and Josh's parents. Her Father was finally put in jail at this time and it was then she found out what for she decided she wanted to do something with her life that would help other people, so she joined the police academy Josh looked after their daughter while Sarah went to the academy. Fast forward to 5 years later and she was on the streets of Adelaide a transfer request had come through and she jumped at the opportunity to relocate, during this time she had given custody of Kate to Josh because she felt that she couldn't be the Mother Kate needed. Packing her bags, she left with only saying goodbye to her Mother and making her way towards the small down that was her new posting, Mount Thomas

Projected future?

Sarah and Ethan got together shortly after her accident he vowed to be the best step father to Kate he could be. Sarah and Kate did end up moving into the Watch House with Maggie reminding her that she would still be there no matter what she needed. Sarah introduced Kate and Ethan to her family at the annual Christmas Party and they welcomed them with open arms especially her Auntie Dawn who was just thrilled to meet her God Daughter and the man who had captured her nieces heart. Safe to say she finally found somewhere to settle down and a person to settle down with and finally found a place to call home.


End file.
